


Through the Years

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform, mmf, we're ignoring Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: In 1923, Y/N started your new school in Brooklyn, New York. Nervous at first you became fast friends with James ‘Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. The three of you became all but inseparable.Growing up together you feel for them, and they you and each other. By fifteen the three of you were together.Your heart broke when they went to war, and it completely shattered when you found out they wouldn’t be returning.So, when Agent Carter recruited you for a new top-secret science experiment that meant you’d be frozen, you said yes. They didn’t know if it wasn’t going to work. You knew you could die. Your boys were dead, so why shouldn’t you join them.Who knew you’d wake up over 70 years later to an entirely new world?~~Stucky x Reader AU





	1. The trio of kids

“Momma, please, I don’t want to go!” You whined softly as you were dragged towards the school building. Kids and parents littered the grounds, crying and laughter filling the air. 

“It’s going to be fine.”

You shook your head, “I don’t wanna.”

“I know, but you’re going to love it.”

As you were about to little boys came running over to you. The taller one had dark hair and light blue eyes, he smiled at you kindly, “what’s wrong?”

“She doesn’t want to go to school,” your mother explained. 

The shorter one grinned, his hair was blonde, and had blue eyes as well. “It’ll be fun, do you want to come with us?” 

“Okay.”

Suddenly, school was looking good. You and the two boys, Bucky and Steve, played together all day, sat next to each other in lessons and by the end of the day were already friends. When it was time to go home you didn't even want to. You were happy to stay with the boys and they you.

The school year flew by, the three of you were best friends all year, and you were happy. 

All three of you would walk around the neighborhood as you got older, you skipping in between the two of them while they laughed at you. By the time the three of you were ten you were known around town by everyone. 

The trio of kids that were always together. Whether it be walking down the sidewalk or you patching up Steve while Bucky dealt with whatever fight he had started. 

~~

You shook your head as the three of you sat in your living room, Steve was lying on the sofa as you cleaned up his very bruised face, “sometimes I worry about you, Stevie.”

“I had him on the ropes.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he paced the living room floor, “and why were you fighting him this time?”

“He was picking on some kids, I had to help them, you would have.”

“I can, because I can hold myself in a fight. You, on the other hand, can not.”

“Y/N,” Steve said, “what would you have done?”

Smiling, you winked at him, “I’d call Bucky over to deal with it.”

“See! Y/N has common sense.”

“You want me to call you over when I get in a fight?”

“Why don’t you just not get in fights?” You asked, still wiping at his face. “Then I wouldn’t have to play nurse all the time - would you hold still?”

Steve grinned up at you, “you love playing nurse.”

“No I don’t.”

“That’s a lie,” Bucky replied, finally sitting on the floor beside you. “You would patch up every kid in Brooklyn if you could.”

Shrugging, you continued to clean up Steve.

When you weren’t patching up Steve, or Bucky if someone got the drop on him (which was very rare) the three of you would just hang out, always. There was hardly ever a day where the three of you wouldn’t spend some time together. 

Even when Bucky got a summer job on the docks, he’d still come to your’s or Steve’s house after his shift to spend time with the two of you. 

~~

“Bucky!” You called, “come on!” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he yelled back. You and Steve were standing beside Steve’s front door, waiting for Bucky to come so the three of you could go to a fair. Steve was holding your hand tightly, you knew why.

“I’m here,” Bucky said skidding to a stop in front of you. He took your other hand and Steve dropped his eyes before dropping your hand.

You could feel the sadness radiating off him, “sorry, Stevie.”

“Not your fault Y/N.”

By fifteen the three of you were together, the romantic feelings had grown rapidly, all three of you knew it. You had fallen in love with both your boys along the way, and they you. Society, however, didn’t know. You weren't stupid, you knew that it could never be public. So, to the public eye, you and Bucky were dating, with Steve just being a friend. 

Now at seventeen, you and Bucky had been going strong for two years, and every time you went out in public it hurt Steve. Even now. The worst part, aside from not being able to show affection in public, was why it had to be you and Bucky. No one would believe that you feel in love with Steve over him. 

You hated it, as did Bucky and Steve, the three of you despised how it had to be but at the same time you understood that it had to be that way. Society would never allow it so to the world thought you were the proud girlfriend of Bucky Barnes, and Bucky alone. 

Bucky lent over you and kissed Steve on the forehead, “this sucks.”

“Yeah, it does,” Steve nodded. 

“We should move into the wilderness,” you suggested, “and then we can be together.”

Steve laughed, “you’d hate that.”

“Probably.” 

“You would most definitely hate it,” Bucky agreed, “and so would I. That would suck.”

“I’m not moving to the wilderness,” Steve said. “Sorry, Y/N.”

Laughing you pulled them both out of the house, “let’s go to the fair!” 

Luckily, the world didn’t seem to care too much that you and Bucky went out with Steve a lot. No one seemed to care that every date you went on, Steve was there. Which worked out well for you, since you didn’t want to go on a date with just Bucky.

~~

“I can’t believe it.”

You looked over at Bucky from where you and Steve were lounging on the sofa. “What?”

“America went to war,” he replied, throwing a newspaper onto your lap.

“Holy cow,” you muttered as the both of you read over it. “We actually did it. I never thought I’d see the day. Wonder what will happen?” 

“Guess Bucky and I are going to war.”

Bucky looked amused for a moment, “you’re not becoming a soldier.”

“What?”

“They probably wouldn’t even take you.”

“So? I can still try.”

He laughed in reply, “we’re not going to fight.”

“You won’t either?” Steve asked. 

“No, unless they need me, I’m needed here.” 

“They’re going to need every able bodied man.”

Shrugging, Bucky sat on the other side of you and put his arm around the both of you and Steve, pulling you both in close. “Don’t care that much, Stevie, until I get told to get on a boat I’m staying here with you two.”

“Y/N, what do you think?”

“About?”

“Bucky’s careless attitude.” 

“Don’t get snippy.”

You ignored Bucky for the moment, “I agree, the war just started, no need to rush off to your death. ‘Sides, you’re not healthy enough.”

“How do you know?” Steve asked. 

“I was talking to a returned British nurse the other day, she told me all about the recruitment process for soldiers.”

Bucky groaned, “why were you talking to a nurse?”

“Thinking of becoming an army nurse.”

“Dear lord, you two are gonna put me in an early grave. No one is going to war.”


	2. Be Careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first moments between Bucky and Steve with you added in! Nearly all the lines are from the movie (the First Avenger).

“Sometimes, I think you like getting punched,” Bucky said as the two of helped him off the ground. 

“I had him on the ropes,” Steve muttered, wiping at his face.

“Why’d you start this one?” You asked, poking at his cheek, making sure there wasn’t too much damage. Nothing too serious, you soon realized, easily fixable. 

Steve shrugged, “he was being a jerk.”

Bucky sighed, leaning down he picked a piece of paper of the ground, you peered over his shoulder to see another enlistment form. “How many times is this?” He asked, “Oh, you’re from Paramus now? You know it’s illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?” 

As if seeing what you two were wearing Steve asked, “you get your orders?” 

Straighten out his new uniform, Bucky nodded, “the one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shopping out for England first thing tomorrow.”

“And you, Y/N?” Steve asked, looking you up and down. You pristine white nurses outfit a change from your normal clothing.

“Nurse Y/N Y/L/N, shipping out for France first thing tomorrow.” 

“I should be going.”

“Come on, man. Our last night! Gotta get you cleaned up,” Bucky said, pulling both you and Steve under an arm each and steering the both of you out of the alleyway.

Steve looked up at him, “why? Where are we going?”

Slapping a newspaper onto Steve’s chest, Bucky replied, “the future.”

~~

“Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavillion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world,” the loudspeaker said as the three of you pushed your way through the crowd to see the new show. 

“Oh, my god! It’s starting!” You all but squealed. 

A line of showgirls came onto the stage, fanning out in front of a car, one of them introduced the inventor, “ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!”

“Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won’t even have to touch the ground at all,” he said. The girls took the wheels of the car away, causing people in the audience to gasp. “With Stark robotic reversion technology, you’ll be able to do just that,” he flipped a switch on the board, the car started to lift off the ground as if on wires. 

“Holy cow,” Bucky muttered.

The car suddenly started sparking before falling back onto the ground, Stark looked at it for a moment before turning back to the crowd, “I did say a few years, didn’t I?” The crowd laughed.

Bucky turned around while speaking, “hey Stevie, why don’t we take Y/N…”

When he stopped talking you turned as well, you both looked at each other in disbelief, Steve had run off. Bucky sighed before the two of you looked around, now it was your turn to sigh and point at the army recruitment tent. 

You and Bucky followed Steve to the tent, where he was standing on the platform to make himself a soldier. Bucky grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off the platform so he was facing the two of you.

“You’re kind of missing the point of a date. We’re taking Y/N dancing.”

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up.”

“You’re really gonna do this again?” Bucky asked. 

Putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder you smiled, “Stevie, please think this through.”

“It’s a fair, I’m going to try my luck.”

“As who? Steve from Ohio? They’ll catch you.”

“Or they’ll actually take you,” you continued. “Stevie, this isn’t a good idea.”

He looked down before looking back at the two of you, “look, I know you don’t think I can do this”

“This isn’t a back alley, Steve. It’s war!”

“I know it’s war, you don’t have to tell me.”

“So why are you trying to get in?” You asked.

“And why are you so keen to fight, there are so many important jobs.”

Steve glared at Bucky, “what am I going to do? Collect scrap metal?”

Both you and Bucky replied at the same time, “yes!” 

“...In my little red wagon?” Steve continued, ignoring you.

“Why not?” You asked. “It’ll be safer.”

“You’re going out there, you’re not going to be safe, why should I be? I’m not going to sit in a factory.”

Bucky shook his head, “I don’t-”

“Come on! There are men laying down their lives, nurses giving up everything to help. I got no right to do any less than them. That’s what you don’t understand, this isn’t about me.” 

“Right. ‘Cause you’ve got nothing to prove,” he looked at Steve for a moment before looking down at you, “come on, let’s go dancing.”

You smiled sadly at him before turning to Steve, “don’t do anything stupid until we get back.”

“How can I? You’re taking the stupid with you,” Steve replied, grinning at Bucky.

“You’re a punk,” Bucky replied. 

The two men hugged, Steve, muttering ‘Jerk’ as they did. The hug was timed carefully, like always, not too long to draw attention but long enough to convey everything they couldn’t say. You coughed slightly, the two of them pulled back, an elder man was glaring at the two of them. They broke apart before patted each on the back.

After they hugged you all but launched yourself into his arms, placing your head on his shoulder, “please be safe,” you whispered. He nodded and hugged you tighter. Internally, you were freaking out, you didn’t know when you would see him again. You squeezed him tighter when you realized you could never see him again. 

“Be careful,” Steve said when you pulled back, “both of you. That’s an order.”

You and Bucky smiled at him before walking away, hand in hand. 

“Don’t win the war until I get there!” He called out, the two of you turned around and looked at him. Bucky mock saluted with a smirk before the two of you turned to walk away again.

~~

“Y/N! Do you have a moment?” Your boss called out. You were just cleaning out a cupboard so you nodded and went over to her. You followed her into her office where another lady was standing in an officer uniform.

“Ms. Y/L/N, I’m Peggy Carter, I worked with Steve Rogers for a while, he spoke fondly of you.” She said shaking your hand. “I’m sure you’re aware what he did?”

Nodding you answered, “the super serum.” 

“Yes, well after that happened he became a-” she paused, “a showman you could call him.” 

“I saw the video,” you replied, thinking of Steve’s new body, you’d found him attractive before the serum but now? Well, he was crazy hot. “A showman indeed.”

“Well, he was promoted shall we say? So he led a force of soldiers against Hydra, James Barnes was one of them.”

You couldn’t help but beam, your boys were together, even if you were alone they still had each other. They must both be scared, you were never in danger like the soldiers since you worked at a base in France, so you didn’t think you needed them as much as they needed each other.

“They were on a train, fighting to get to a lead scientist of the Hydra division. According to the reports, and what Steve told me, a hole got blasted in the side of the train. James was pushed out, killed in action.”

Suddenly, the world darkened. You could hardly think as you processed what she had said, your Bucky was gone. It didn’t make any sense. He was always just there. There whenever you needed him.

“Steve continued to fighting, and was able to stop a plane full of bombs heading to America, but he went down with the plane as well. Killed in action.”

You sank to your knees and screamed.


	3. "I don't know what's happening."

“How you doing, Rogers?” Natasha asked, walking into his temporary apartment.

“Aliens just invaded my city, in 2012, and I was there.”

She nodded, “basically.” 

“I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Fair enough, must be scary.”

He looked away, pursing his lips and nodding. It was, he had woken up and told that it was 2012, and that they had just found him in the ice. When he had gone into the ice he had just lost Bucky, and it was the hardest thing to do, knowing that he was leaving you behind. But, if he didn’t, everyone would have died. 

All he wanted was for you to forgive him.

Then he had been asked to fight Norse gods and aliens and was suddenly on a flying, invisible, plane. The moment he saw that he couldn't help but think of the Stark Expo with the flying car. He knew you and Bucky would have loved it. 

Fighting, that was something he knew, and for a short time, he didn’t have to think about you or Bucky. He just had to punch some things. Stress relief in a strange, and violent, way. But know he was back to thinking. 

Missing the both of you, that was the hardest thing he had to do. 

“Look, this is a secret, like top secret no one can no type secret, but I think you should know,” Natasha said, looking around as if someone would walk in. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Who am I gonna tell?”

“Great-”

She was interrupted by Tony walking in, Clint behind him. “You telling Mr. Icicle about dear old dad’s project? You know it’s top secret.” 

“Shouldn’t he know?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I guess,” he replied shrugging. 

“Is this the top secret lab?” Clint asked.

Tony looked behind him to look at Clint, “how do you know about it?”

“Nat told me.”

He turned back to Nat, “really?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I know what the top secret, no one can know about, secret lab made by Mr. Stark that everyone seems to know about?” Steve asked, “or is it a secret?”

The three of them nodded and Tony spoke. “So, back in the day, a few months after you nose dived, my dad started a new project. Cryogenically freezing. It’s basically what happened to you, but more controlled and less super serum. There were a few applicants, some soldiers and a handful of nurses. All but one died at the time. I think four soldiers and a nurse, before the first and only application survived, an army nurse.”

“Did she know she could die?” Steve asked.

“Yup, she knew. Agent Carter was helping dad on it-”

“Peggy?”

Tony nodded, “did you know her?”

“Very well.”

“We’re you two, like, a thing?” Clint asked.

“No,” Steve replied, sadness lacing his voice. “I had a girlfriend.”

Clint’s eyes went wide, “really?” Natasha asked, “you had a girlfriend?” 

“Yes, Tony, please?”

“Right,” he said, getting back into storytelling mode, “so, the nurse knew but she still signed up, my dad told me once that she said she had lost people in the war and didn’t want to face it. But anyway, she was successful, and has been in a lab since 1944.”

“So, there’s someone alive from my time?”

Nodding, Tony said, “same age as well, born same year, lived in Brooklyn. You might know her.” 

“What’s her name?”

“Y/N Y/L/N.”

~~

“I don’t get why it’s such a rush,” Clint grumbled as Natasha drove them to the lab. 

“He obviously knew her,” Natasha replied. “Rogers, you going to tell us how you know her?”

Steve looked at her in the mirror. “Remember how I told you I had a girlfriend?” 

It took them a moment for it to click, then Clint gasped while Natasha looked slightly shocked. Tony, however, looked as if he knew Steve was telling a lie, he looked over at him from the tablet, “really?”

“Yeah. We’ve known each other since we were five. Us and Buck-” he voice caught, they all pretended not to notice, “Bucky we’re best friends.”

“And you dated her?” Tony confirmed. 

“Yes.”

Nodding, Tony turned back to the tablet with a small, but sad, smirk on his face, 70 years later and they were still keeping up the charade. Even if he didn’t know she was his boyfriend, he knew her story and could fill in the gaps.

They could tell Steve didn’t want to keep talking so they stopped asking questions, letting him stare out the window in silence. Steve was staring at the trees as the flew by. When he had woken up, and found out the year he prayed you were still alive, so he could see you again. He had searched you up, trying to find out something, but after the war there was nothing. 

No records, it was if you had disappeared in the war. There wasn’t even a missing in action notice. Nothing. So he figured you had died on the battlefield and not been noticed. 

The lab was in the middle of nowhere, upstate, and Tony was the only one with the access codes to get in. Once Steve had found out the name of the nurse he had forced them to take him up to her. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but if he could just see you, then it would be that little bit better.

He was almost running as the four of them walked into the lab, Tony put in the codes, and opened the door. Inside was an elevator that required another code before he was heading down with three of them in tow. 

Inside the lab was just a large, white space with a desk with a computer to one side and a metal capsule at the far end. The room was larger than necessary, large enough to do laps in if you wanted to. Even then it took Steve a few seconds to get to the end of the room.

In the middle of the capsule was a window, which Steve peered through. He couldn’t breathe for a second. You looked exactly the same as the last time he had seen you, when you and Bucky went dancing the night of the fair. Your hair was still done in your favourite updo and your red lipstick wasn’t smudged and you were wearing a white dress that Bucky and Steve had bought you for your four year anniversary. 

“Y/N,” Steve whispered, placing his hand on the window. 

“We can wake her.”

Steve spun around to look at Tony. “What?” 

“I know how to wake her, up to you.”

Taking a moment to breathe, Steve looked into the capsule again. As much as he was desperate to open the capsule and to wake you up, he didn’t know if it was his call to make. You had chosen to go in, could he choose to get you out? He was having a hard time adjusting to the new world, he didn’t you to go through that as well.

“You know, she apparently always wore black, in mourning I guess,” Tony called out. “My dad said that her story was the saddest story he had ever heard. I have to agree. She only signed up for this because she lost some people. I think she’d want to wake up.”

Staring into your closed eyes, Steve nodded. 

“Okay, step back,” Tony went and turned on the computer and started typing. “She’s going to be confused and probably upset, it might be worse when she sees you, Cap, ‘cause she thinks you’re dead. Also, all her emotions will be heightened when she wakes up. So, just be ready for a hormonal and confused girl.”

Steve nodded as he watched the dials and gauges on the capsule move, warming up, and watched as Tony typed some more before heading over to open the door. 

You stayed asleep at first, even after the door was open, and that minute seemed to be the longest in Steve’s life. 

Finally, you opened your eyes. Slowly, very slowly you started to wake up. Everyone stayed still and silent until you were fully awake. You looked around the room in silence before your eyes landed on Steve.

“Y/N?” He called out softly, taking a few steps closer.

“Stevie?” 

“Yeah,” he replied, a smile lighting up his face. “Yeah, it’s me.”

You looked confused, like nothing was making sense. Again, you were silent, thinking about something as you continued to stare at him. You were frowning slightly, but you looked more upset than angry.

“I thought you were smaller.”

“That’s what Bucky said,” he replied, tears gathering in his eyes. You tried to step out and Steve was there in a flash, pulling you into his arms. You through your arms around his neck and the two of you stayed there. Not moving or speaking. Just being together. 

“What happened?” You asked softly, pulling away. Tony had pulled a chair over to you and Steve helped you into it. “I thought you died. Peggy told me you had died.”

“Not quite,” Steve said. “I crashed, but the same thing happened to me that you did, the serum kept me alive but frozen.”

Nodding slowly, you looked around and seemed to finally notice the other three people in the room. “What year is it?”

“2012.”

“2012?”

“Yeah.”

“Is Bucky-”

Steve shook his head. “He fell off a train, lord, Y/N, I’m so sorry. I tried to catch him, but I just couldn’t reach him,” both of you were crying, all emotions where heightened right now. “I’m so sorry.”

“Please don’t blame yourself,” you whispered. “Don’t do that.”

“I can’t help it.”

“Not right now, just tell me what’s happened.” 

So he did, he told you about everything in the war from when you and Bucky went dancing, how he was chosen to become Captain America, how he had performed (you had giggled, and admitted you’d seen the videos) and how he had saved Bucky and all the others from the Hydra base. He told you about him and Bucky teaming up with the other Howling Commandos, to fight, and how Bucky had fallen. 

Then he told you about the fight on the plane, and how he had nose dived down into the frozen wasteland to save America. He asked for you to forgive him for that, for not coming home and through water sobs you told him that he never needed forgiveness from you. 

He told you about waking up, how confused and lost he was, trying to find you on the government documents. Then he told you about Thor and Loki and Hulk and the Aliens, then he explained the atomic bomb, which both of you hated the idea of, and he told you how he had just found about you being here.

“My favourite little nurse,” he smiled, stroking your hair. 

“Wow, so a lot has happened.”

“Yeah.” 

“What about Peggy, and Howard, are they alive?”

Steve smiled, “Peggy is, Howard died in a car crash in 1991, but that’s his son.” 

You looked over at Tony in amazement, “he had a kid.”

“I didn’t believe it either.”

“Creepy,” Tony muttered before speaking louder, “we should probably check you over, Y/N, make sure everything is okay.” 

“Okay,” you said. Tony came over and started using some tools from a bag on the desk to make sure you were normal. It didn’t take to long, and Steve held your hand the entire time, so it was fine. He seemed happy with the results and said that you could go back to Steve’s house. 

“I’ll organize your papers,” Tony said as the five of you walked out. 

Steve was helping you walk, your legs didn’t feel right yet, and you giggled. “I’m usually the one carrying you out of trouble.”

“Guess you’ll have to deal with me helping you now.”

“I think I can live with that.”

~~

“And this thing, it’s a phone but it’s completely mobile and you can use the internet on it,” Steve explained, holding out a phone to you. “They’re so helpful.”

“I can call people on this?”

He nodded and brought out his own phone before calling the already installed number for your phone. It lit up and started vibrating on you hand. You laughed as you watched it. 

“It’s neat,” Steve said, “isn’t it?”

“Yeah!”

“And then there is a bigger version of this but you can’t call people on them called tablets. I swear, technology has gone crazy.” 

“Flying car?”

Shaking his head he said, “no but I went on a flying boat-plane that went invisible. It was a lot bigger than a car.”

“Wow.”

The two of you were sitting on Steve’s bed in his apartment and he was showing you new technology from the 21st century. You had spent all week inside, watching documentaries togher about the time you had missed. Segregation was over, there had been more wars (“why?” Steve asked, “war is horrible we don’t need more. We’ve had enough.”) gay marriage was being legalized, both of you had grinned at that one and people had been to space. 

A documentary on polyamory had turned up on the recommendation list, and suddenly you didn’t feel so alone in the world. People were like you and they weren’t thrown into Psych wards. If Bucky was here, you could be happy.

You learnt about the other countries, something you hadn’t been able to do before the war, and you got to shoot a gun that was so much more deadly than the guns in the war. You learnt the new medical practises and how they worked and you learnt about aliens. And, apparently Norse gods were real. 

“Wish I could tell that to Mrs. Francis,” you had muttered when you read about them. 

“The crazy lady on the corner?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, she was always yelling at me, saying I was going to hell and the like because I only hung out with guys. Told me that God was watching.” 

He laughed, “I remember, she would tell me that she knew what I was thinking, always freaked me out, thought she meant about Bucky.”

“She threw a rock at me once.”

Both of you paused before bursting out into laughter. Remembering things that had happened was making everything so much easier. The good times before all the bad. The only downside was you kept thinking of Bucky. Although you doubted you’d ever not think about him.

You pushed yourself closer to Steve’s side as you thought of him, Steve held you tighter as well. “It’s going to take me a while to get used to your new physique.”

“Is it not to your liking?”

“It’s not that,” you replied, embarrassed, “it’s just different.”

“Everything is different.”

Nodding, you pushed away to look up at him, “I saw some people wearing these skirts that were as short as their underwear!” 

“Modesty isn’t a huge deal anymore,” Steve agreed, “men walk around topless if they want to and they all wear these little shorts.”

Everything was so confusing now, everything was so different. People had a lot more freedom in how they presented themselves. The first time you’d seen a girl in a short dress your eyes had gone wide and you had gasped. You were used to ankle or mid calf dresses and shoulders covered, and pants were rare. 

It was awesome. 

The idea that anyone could do anything was so exciting to you, you thought you’d waken up in an equal world. It was an appealing thought. Then you had watched a documentary on social issues in the current years and suddenly you were in 1930, just in a shorter dress. 

Deciding to ask the question that had been on your mind for a long time you asked, “did they ever find Bucky’s body?”

“No, they couldn’t.”

“So he wasn’t buried?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

He smiled sadly at you before pulling you back into his lap and putting on another documentary, about the Vietnam war.

You were content to just sit on his lap and learn about the ways in which the world had changed since you had stepped into the capsule all those years ago.


	4. Sounds good.

“You’re actually going ahead with it?” Natasha asked. 

“Yeah, why not?”

She looked at Tony, “they’re going to be happy to have a body.”

“Barnes was like Steve. I’m hoping he’s still alive.”

“That’s a high hope, he wasn’t a super soldier.”

He nodded, “but he was on the way to being one.” 

“So, you’re actually going to go and try and find him, in the middle of nowhere Europe? Without telling them what you’re doing.”

“I return with him, his body or nothing and they’ll be none the wiser.”

“I’m surprised, you’re usually such an ass.”

Tony rolled his eyes and got back to work.

~~

When Bucky fell, all he could think of was your’s and Steve’s faces. He imagined them as he plummeted down, in specific, your first date as a ‘couple’. Smiles had been on everyone’s faces the entire night as the three of you stole kisses and held hands in secret. That day was replaying as he fell. He knew he wouldn’t be able to survive the fall, and at least this way he went with a good memory. One of the best memories he had.

He hit the ground and then nothing. 

Bucky never expected to wake up, nor did he expect to wake up on a bed, in a moving vehicle, with a man that looked a little like Howard Stark hovering over him. “Oh, good, you’re alive. I thought I’d be returning with a body,” the man said, handing Bucky a water bottle. “I’m Tony Stark, Howard Stark’s son. It’s 2012 and I just found you.”

Blinking, Bucky looked around the room. It was dark with lots of small lights flashing across the walls. He was lying in a bed in the middle, facing two seats and a window that showed a night sky. The room seemed to be moving, it was smooth but he could feel it.

The bed he was on was extremely uncomfortable. It felt like a piece of wood under him and he didn’t have a pillow or anything soft. Everything hurt slightly as he lay there. 

Then he realised what the man, Tony, had said. “2012?” He croaked out, drinking some more water. “What?”

“You’re probably really confused, but I need to put you back to sleep, you need to, funnily enough, rest. We’ll tell you everything when we’re back in New York,” Tony said and placed a needle in Bucky’s arm.

As he fell asleep he had you and Steve on his mind, blurry images of cuddling on the sofa or dancing around the living room. Happy images that made him smile softly as the drugs pulled him under. 

~~

When Bucky woke up for the second time he was much more comfortable. The bed was padded and he had a pillow. The room was different, all white with a window on one wall, a hospital he figured. There were machines beside him, beeping and lighting up, freaking him out slightly, since he had no idea what anything was. 

“James Barnes,” a man said walking in, he was followed by Tony and two others, a man and a woman. “How are you feeling?”

“Confused,” he managed to croak out in an answer. 

The man nodded, “makes sense. You’ve been frozen for over 70 years.”

“Frozen?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” The man asked, ignoring him.

“Steve, we were on a train and I fell off.” 

Again, the man nodded, “and you know your name?”

“Bucky.”

“Who did you live with before the war?”

“Y/N and Steve.”

“Where did you live?”

“Brooklyn.”

Smiling, the man turned to the other, “no amnesia or memory loss,” he turned back to Bucky, “I’m Dr. Banner, and I’ve been keeping an eye on you. Tony found you three days ago but we’ve kept you under while making sure there were no effects. These people are Natasha and Clint. We work together sometimes.”

“They’re going to lose their minds,” Tony muttered. “You knew my father, didn’t you?” 

“I never meet him, but I saw him at a show and Steve meet him. Is Steve still alive, or Y/N? What happened to them?”

Tony nodded, “so, we’ve got some news. I need you to be patient and listen okay? Please, no rash decisions or freaking out.”

Slowly, Bucky nodded. The four of them made their way into the room and stood against the walls. “A few weeks after you fell of the train, Steve crashed a plane into some ice and wasn’t found so was presumed dead,” Tony held up a hand when Bucky went to speak, “sometime later, Y/N signed up for a program that meant she was cryogenically frozen. Now, about two months ago, they found Steve and brought him up. He was alive and well. The serum saved him.” 

“Stevie’s alive?” Bucky asked quietly. 

Nodding, Tony continued, “after fighting some aliens we figured out that Y/N was also frozen, in one of my labs, and we woke her up. They’re both downstate, perfectly fine.”

“Is this some sick joke?”

“No,” Natasha replied, “they don’t know you’re here but they’re awake.”

“Doing gross couple stuff and all,” Tony said, watching for his reaction. 

Bucky nodded, and seemed to think something over, “so, it’s 2012, I’ve been frozen for the last 70 years, and so have Steve and Y/N, so now all of us are in 2012 together and Steve fought aliens- wait, what?”

“Aliens and Norse gods. That freaked out Y/N as well,” Tony said.

“Yeah, she was a bit afraid of aliens.” 

“Well, when Banner clears you, I can take you to them.”

“He’s free to go now,” Bruce said, “he’s fine.”

Tony stood, “great, I’ll tell you what’s been happening to them on the way back. Y/N told me you were overprotective, so you might not like a few of the stories.”

~~

All of the Avengers, bar Tony, and you were sitting in the living room, Tony had called you and Steve in before leaving and muttering something about staying still. 

You and Steve were sitting on a loveseat, cuddled up together, and looking out the window to New York. Neither of you could believe how much it had changed, everything looked so clean and pristine, like the comics of the future you used to see. 

“Wow, you two are all cuddled up and I don’t even get a hug.”

In a flash you and Steve had stood and turned, looking towards the door where the voice had come from. Your vision tunneled, it was just you and your boys in the room, no one else mattered now. 

“Bucky?” You whispered. 

“I was dead for what, a week, and both of you decided to freeze yourselves,” he replied, “I told you, you need me. Crashing a plane into the Arctic, a great idea, and signing yourself up for a science experiment that could lead to death, both amazing ideas! Then aliens, really? You couldn’t just relax or enjoy life, you had to fight aliens,” he shook his head, “you two are going to put me in an early grave.”

Tears were running down your face as you and Steve both launched yourself at Bucky, who caught you easily. He smiled at you both, tears in his eyes as well, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to your lips.

Nothing else mattered, you were being kissed by your Bucky while Steve held you, it was perfect. 

Looking back, you’re sure the Avengers must have been confused. Maybe they thought you were just really close with him, but then they must have figured something was up when Bucky broke apart from you and lent up slightly to kiss Steve as well. 

“You’re back,” Steve said, “I thought you died, I watched you fall off a train?”

“You crashed a plane, I fell from a train.”

“How?” You asked, it wasn’t possible, Steve had told you high off the ground they were, “you couldn’t have survived.” 

“My favourite little nurse,” Bucky muttered, “did Stevie tell you about Hydra?” He asked and you nodded. “They were setting me up to be a super soldier as well, so I survived like Steve.”

A smile graced your face, “I don’t care, you’re here. That’s all that matters.”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, “our Buck is back.”

“So, what now?” You asked.

Both boys shrugged, but didn’t seem to concerned with the answer, they were just happy to be back together, before Steve answered, “I guess we, what? Start a new life now, a new life in 2012?” 

“Sounds good,” you smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're together again!


	5. Home

You were staring at your new apartment, a grin on your face, as Bucky and Steve both held your hands. It was a small thing, but bigger than your one from before the war, plus a lot more technology. 

And it was yours.

Steve had turned up yesterday, holding a key in his hand and had told you and Bucky that he had bought an apartment. It was close by the Avengers tower, so if the ever needed Steve or Bucky again it wouldn’t take long to get there. 

“It’s amazing,” you said, letting go of their hands to look around. 

“Yeah, gotta agree with Doll.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Steve replied. “It’s a bit different than our first apartment.”

Your head went to the TV, and then the kitchen, and the air conditioning unit, and the heater, and everything else in the house that was new, and then you laughed, “it is.”

“Tony said he's installing some security, just in case, but we can move in whenever we want.” 

“Speak of the devil,” Bucky muttered as Tony, Natasha, Clint and Bruce all appeared in the doorway, Steve waved them in.

“Cozy,” Tony said, “I’ll have the security done by the end of the week.”

Natasha looked impressed, “it’s cute. You three must be glad to have somewhere again.”

“Definitely,” Steve replied, “it’s a bit better than our old apartment.”

“Funny you should say that,” Tony said, “I just received word that your apartment is being turned into a museum.” 

Steve and Bucky looked at you, you shrugged in reply. “What? It’s my apartment, no one asked me.”

“How is it your apartment?” Clint asked, “I thought women couldn’t buy property.”

“I didn’t buy it, Steve and Bucky did, and they left it to me.” 

He nodded, “and it’s now a museum?”

“I don’t know.”

“I saw it in the news, now that you’re back they want to open it up for people to view.”

“Lord, it must have a lot of dust,” you muttered. At the others perplexed looks you continued, “I haven’t been back since I left for the war. It should be exactly how we left it.”

Bucky laughed, “I specifically remember you yelling at me the morning we left because the house was messy, I said that Steve could tidy it, and you said he didn’t even know how to handle a broom.”

“Not true!” Steve protested, “I always helped you, Bucky didn’t do anything.”

“Hey! I did sometimes. Plus, I worked.”

You shook your head and sighed. You had read about how, now, it wasn’t solely the female's responsibility to maintain the house, it had been a shock. It had always been your job, and usually your job alone, to tidy up. Steve would help sometimes, especially if you were sick, but in general, it was you and you alone.  

“Doesn’t matter anymore, boys,” Natasha said, “times have changed, you gotta help Y/N now.” 

“We don’t even need to,” you said, “there’s a robot that vacuums now, how amazing is that?” 

Tony looked confused, “that’s like the worst modern tech we have.”

“Really?” You asked, “are there actual robots to do cleaning?”

“Uh, not really.”

“Why? It seems that all you do is invent technology to make life easier, why are there no robots then?” Steve asked. 

All of the Avengers looked at the three of you perplexed. There was silence for a few moments before Tony shook his head, shrugged and said, “I guess I should make some.” 

“Did you have like, a vacuum, before the war?” Clint asked. 

“No, I swept,” you replied, “they were luxury items.”

“We should get going,” Tony interjected, “let these three get settled in. Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight?” 

Steve nodded, “sure.”

The four of them said their goodbyes and promptly left the apartment, leaving you and the boys to start unpacking your things. You didn’t have a lot, you hadn’t gone to the storage locker that had you had rented before you got frozen that held all of your things, so you only had the things you had bought since. 

You each had a few outfits, some books on what you had missed and a phone (even if no one knew how to use them). The closet wasn’t even half full when you had finished unpacking, and the kitchen was empty of tools. 

“We should go shopping,” Steve said, as he helped you moved the now empty boxes to the entrance. “Get some new things for the apartment.”

“I think so,” you agreed. 

“Should go today, no point waiting,” Bucky replied. 

“It’s a date,” you smiled at them.

They smiled back at you, “a date,” they both replied. The three of you got ready then, wanting to go and explore, making quick work of getting ready all of you were out the door within a few minutes. 

Tony had lent you a car, until you could get your own, so Steve drove to the closest mall. As much as it was overwhelming, it was amazing. Your first shop was a kitchen and appliance store, everything that had been a luxury, something for the rich, was here, for you, cheap and accessible. You couldn’t control your excitement.

You knew you must of looked a sight as you excitedly placed a blender (which, you found out, is a common appliance now) in your cart. Steve and Bucky walked alongside you, pointing out what they would want, and you could tell they were just excited as you. 

“Oh, these are neat,” Bucky said, holding up a set of kitchen knives, “I think we had one.”

“We did have one, I had to wash it constantly,” you agreed, watching him place the knives in the cart. 

After the kitchen store, which alone took nearly an hour, you went to a clothing store. You were used to a specific type of clothing, a lot of the clothing from before was the same, especially if a person was poor, but know, there were so many choices. A worker came over to you, and recognized Steve, so when you told her you had no idea where to start she was more than happy to help. 

She told Steve and Bucky to go and get food or something, “we’re going to be a while, come back in half an hour to help her choose,” and then she took you around the store, pointing out popular looks. As much as you found them pretty, you weren’t comfortable wearing some of the very, the only term you could think off was, un-modest. 

“Totally get it, we have some nice maxi skirts over here,” she said and started showing off longer skirts and tops with higher necklines. Everything you liked she would put in a basket, in the end you ended up with six baskets overflowing. 

Steve and Bucky returned, bringing an ice-coffee, and you instantly fell in love with that, before sitting with the worker, her name was Alex, in the changing area and waiting for the first outfit. 

In the end, you were trying on clothes for nearly two hours. You would put the outfit on, go out and then Bucky and Steve would compliment you. It was hard to get an honest opinion from them, since they kept saying you looked amazing in everything. 

You were able to get a mix of formal, casual and active wear from that shop. After you had finished Alex scanned everything, gave you some tips on how to style outfits as she did and then pointed you to a good shop to buy clothes for Steve and Bucky. 

As you were leaving she grabbed your hand and said, “there’s a really nice place for lingerie just opposite the men’s shop. Ask for Leah, she’s amazing.”

“Thanks,” you said shyly before jogging out after Steve and Bucky who were carrying your bags. 

“You happy with the clothes?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I got a lot.” 

Bucky nodded, “you did. Now it’s our turn.”

“Are you gonna stay, darling?” Steve asked, as you walked into the store.

“I’ll be back to see the show,” you replied, reaching up to kiss them both on the cheek, “I’ve got some more shopping to do.”

Another worker came over to you, and as you left you could hear them explaining the situation to her.

True to Alex’s word, across the mall was a lingerie store, you went in and asked for Leah, who came out and after you explained what the situation was, helped you just like Alex. 

“So, are you looking for, like, sexy lingerie or underwear?”

You stammered for a moment at her bluntness, before meekly replying “underwear.”

“Cool,” she pulled out different sets and helped you decide on what you wanted. All in all, it was an experience you didn’t want a repeat off. Times really had changed, bras and brassieres were on full display in the shop, something that never would have happened before the war. 

After you had paid you made your way back to the boys, who were still looking around the store. Both of them looked frazzled, which was a sight to laugh at, but soon enough you were sitting in an armchair waiting for them to come out. 

“Yes to both,” you said when they came out, they were basically the same outfit, dark pants and a dark blue top, but lord they looked good. The assistant laughed and nodded. 

The rest of their shop went the same way, there were a lot fewer choices for men you soon came to realize, but it didn’t matter since both of them looked good in anything they put on. It was a far cry from the, slightly dirty, old clothes that they had worn before the war. 

“Definitely,” you said nodding when they both came out in tuxes. 

They laughed at your dreamy face and the assistant nodded as well, “that’s what I’m thinking.” 

Both of them went back in and got changed into their normal clothes before the assistant scanned all the clothing and bagged it for you, winking at you as she placed the tuxes in their cases.

“Hometime,” Bucky said as you loaded all the bags into the car. Happiness blossomed in your chest, yeah, you were going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note::
> 
> From now on chapters will be updated once a week - there is a reason for that and it is to do with Infinity War.


	6. It's so confusing

“Stop fretting,” Steve muttered as you moved about the bedroom. He and Bucky were lying on the bed, wrapped up in each other and watching you. “You look good, besides it’s just the Avengers.”

You rolled your eyes and ignored him, continuing to walk about the room as you put up your hair.

“You only walk when you do your hair when you're stressed, what’s up?” Bucky asked.

“I’m not stressed, it’s just, oh I don’t know. I’m just a little nervous.”

“We lived with them,” Steve replied, “no need to be stressed.”

Bucky shook his head, “I think everything is closing in on our girl, it’s not the dinner that’s stressing you out, is it? It’s everything.”

“I don’t like the new world,” you whispered, tears started gathering in your eyes. “It’s so confusing.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Steve said as the both of them jumped off the bed to pull you into a hug, “it’ll be okay.”

“I get how you feel though, doll, it’s so strange now,” Bucky whispered against your head, Steve nodded as well. “But, at least we’re together and if we can survive that one winter we can survive this world.”

Steve let out a laugh, “the winter it was so cold you couldn’t go outside?”

“The very one.” 

“That was horrible,” Steve agreed, “I can’t believe we actually survived that.”

“Ah, Y/N and we’re fine, I’m surprised your skinny ass survived.”

You laughed, and felt Steve poke Bucky in the ribs before they pulled away from you, they stayed close however. Bucky tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and smiled at you. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You’re lying, but we’ll be okay,” Steve replied. 

A problem with being with people your entire life is that they know you well, better than yourself more often than not. You knew that from personal experience. Steve and Bucky always knew what you were thinking or how you were feeling. Sometimes it was hard, you could never keep a secret. One time, for Steve’s birthday, you and Bucky had saved as much as you could to buy him some new art supplies. He figured out what was happening just because he knew the both of you too well. It would be annoying if it wasn’t so sweet. And, anyway, you knew them just as well. 

“Finish getting ready, doll, we gotta go,” Bucky said, throwing a jacket and Steve. 

“I don’t need a jacket, Buck, I’m not a kid.”

“It’s cold.”

“I’m not affected by the cold.”

“You’ve always been affected by the cold.”

“Before the serum, sure, but not anymore.”

“But on the coat, Rogers.”

“No, Barnes.”

Laughing, you finished fixing your makeup and put on your own coat (you were not a super soldier and the cold definitely affected you). “Come on boys, we’ve got to go.”

“But on your coat, then we’ll go,” Bucky replied, staring at Steve.

“No.”

“You’re going to get sick!” 

“You’re not even wearing a coat!” 

“I don’t need a coat.”

“Neither do I.”

You walked over to them and handed them both their coats, “put your coats on boys, and let’s go,” they both went to argue but you just shook your head and walked out of the apartment. Leaving them to follow behind, grumbling about the coat. You smiled to yourself as they followed. You had those boys wrapped around your little finger. 

The drive to the tower was uneventful, the radio was talking about a theory that the world was going to end just before Christmas that year, which sounded stupid to the three of you. 

All of the Avengers were already there when you arrived. All but Thor, who you and Bucky had never meet. Tony and Bruce waved at you when you arrived while Nat and Clint came over to greet you. After everyone had greeted each other the seven of you sat around the table and started talking.

“So, how’s the apartment?” Clint asked. 

“It’s good, we went shopping so we actually have things now,” Bucky replied. 

“What was that like?” Nat asked. “Going shopping.”

You laughed a little, remembering how intense it was. “Very, very, different.”

The rest of the night was easy and fun. You felt like you had a family within the Avengers, as did Bucky and Steve. They told you about the years you had missed, stories about one another, and in return you told them about life before the war and different stories from the war. It was peaceful, and it made you realize that what Bucky and Steve had said was right. You were going to be okay.

~~

“Ready?” You asked, smiling up at the boys. The sun was just rising so and Steve was wearing a cap, covering as much of his face as he could. Bucky and you didn’t need to do that, even though Bucky had been asked to work as an Avenger, he hadn’t been shown to the public like Steve. 

“Yeah,” they both replied. 

The door opened and a young lady was standing in front of you. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she was smiling widely. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt and her top had a logo on it ‘Captain America Tours ltd’. “Hi, my name is Emily, I run the apartment division of the Captain America tour. How are you today?”

“Good,” all of you replied. 

“Awesome, come on in,” she waved you forward so that you were following her. She brought you up the stairs with her. You had to control the tears, Bucky saw this and rubbed your back. 

The memories of the building hit you full force as you continued up. You had walked up the stairs more times than you could count and here you were walking up again, in 2012. Neither of them seemed in a better state than you. 

You ran your hand over the railing as you walked, smiling when you felt the dent in the wood that Bucky had made when he was trying to carry a chair up. Another dent, just up from there, from when Steve had been carrying a metal bat down the stairs and had tripped. Your smile grew as you came up to your door. 

“This is their apartment. Captain America lived here with Y/N Y/L/N and James Bucky Barnes, his best friends who were a couple. They moved in here three years before the war, which was uncommon in those times.”

She pushed the door open. Your eyes darted around the apartment. The paint was the same colour but had been repainted, the wood floors had been polished but were the original. It was the same house, but it was different. You couldn’t figure it out until you looked around again. 

The pictures you had on the walls were gone, mainly drawings from Steve, but also some photos of the three of you. The sofa was different, it was a love seat and an armchair now, you had just had one sofa. The kitchen was stocked with plates and cups, you had four of each before. It was changed ever so slightly, but it wasn’t yours. 

“When Captain America and James died in the war, they left the apartment to Y/N, and after she disappeared it was left alone. Finally, in the 90’s it was handed over to the government who decided only last year to hand it to Captain America tours. We restored it and then opened it to the public.”

Red rope was across the bedroom and bathroom door, so you couldn’t go in. But you could see it. All three of you nearly burst out laughing when you saw what was in the bedroom. You had a bed in there, before the way, it was a king, and it was a squash trying to fit everyone in. But now, apparently you had bunk beds, a double on the bottom and a single on top. You stared at it as she continued to talk about what the tours do. 

“Trying to preserve Stevie’s honour?” Bucky whispered, causing you to stifle a giggle.

“Why bunk beds?” Steve asked quietly, “you can fit two beds in there.”

The bathroom was the same as when you left, just redone. She then motioned at the sofas, and asked you to sit. You and Bucky sat on the love seat while Steve sat on the armchair, which is apparently how you used to sit.

She went on, and on, about Steve’s life before the war. Some of it was right, some of it was wrong. Most of it was wrong if you were being honest. “Captain America used to fight the bullies in the town, even though he knew he couldn’t win.”

“Yeah, then I’d have to finish it,” Bucky muttered. 

You were almost bored by the end of her speech, the only entertaining thing was listening to the made up stories about Steve’s childhood. No, he never won a fight, and no he didn’t know how to patch himself up, and he never had a job, why they thought he worked at the local corner store was a mystery. 

“Do you have any questions?” She asked, finished her speech.

“Is the original furniture?” Bucky questioned, patting the sofa. 

“It’s not the original, but it exactly the same.”

“What happened to Y/N?” You asked, wanting to know what the general public thought happened to one of Captain America’s best friends. 

She looked stunned for a moment before gathering herself, she smiled politely again. “After Captain America and James died, she was reassigned to being the remaining Howling Commandos field nurse. After only a few months she disappeared, she wasn’t classed as MIA or KIA but she never returned home.”

“So she died?” Bucky asked.

“Some think that, some think she ran away. There were rumours around here that she was having an affair with Captain America as well, so some think she didn’t want to face New York with out them.”

“Why did people think she was having an affair?” Steve asked, winking at you. 

Again, she looked uncomfortable, but this time she blushed slightly. “There were accounts of -um-” she scratched the back of her neck and frowned, “indecent noises and actions happening in the apartment when James was away. Any other questions?”

“No, thank you,” Steve said. 

The three of you followed her back down the stairs and out into the street. Already there were more groups arriving and another man in the uniform was standing by the front door. She said goodbye and ushered the three of you out. 

“Well that was-” you said, stopping mid sentence. 

“Yeah, it was,” Bucky nodded and the three of you started walking back to your new apartment. 

As you were walking, Steve’s phone buzzed, not unusual, but his face showed something was wrong as he read the text while walking. You and Bucky shared a worried look as his face got even more annoyed. Eventually, he sighed and shoved the phone into his pocket. “That was Tony, he wants us to go and help him do something somewhere in Europe. It’s another mission.”

“Already?” You asked.

“Yeah, we leave tonight.”

“Both of you?” 

Steve nodded, looking at Bucky. He sighed but shrugged, “sorry, doll, Stevie and I have to go.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s fine. Just, please don’t die this time?”


	7. Your eyes ran over them

You were pacing. That much was obvious. 

“An hour, it’s just an hour,” you muttered. “They’re fine.”

It had been a week long mission, location unknown, and they had supposed to be home at three, that’s what Steve had told you anyway. But it was four thirty now and no word. You were freaking out. 

“They can handle themselves on one mission.”

Continuing to pace around the living room you stared down at your phone, waiting for a call or a text or something. The last time you had been separated from them they had both died (or at least you thought they did) and then you froze yourself. They weren’t exactly your happiest memories. 

“Yeah, they’re fine.”

Looking up at the clock you sighed, twenty to five. There were plenty of things that could be keeping them back. Traffic was terrible now, that was one, or they had to debrief earlier than they thought, or they couldn’t leave Europe right away, or they had been shot down in the sky and were dead.

“No. They’re fine,” you shook your head as if you could clear the negative thoughts from your head. “They are super soldiers, and I am overreacting.” 

Finally, the door opened and they walked in. Your eyes ran over them, neither were injured from what you could tell. They smiled when they saw you and both lifted their arms up for a hug. You took the step towards them as quickly as you could and rejoiced when they wrapped their arms around you. 

“Hey, doll.”

“Hey, darling.”

You looked up at them and smiled, “you're late.”

“Traffic was a nightmare,” Bucky replied. “So many cars.”

“Well, then I forgive you.” 

“Thank you,” Steve replied, kissing your forehead. “What are your plans tonight?” 

Shrugging you shook your head. “Don’t have any, why?”

“We’re taking you out,” Bucky replied. “Dinner.”

“Oh yeah, you didn’t even ask.”

“Of course,” he replied stepping back. He swept down in a large bow, looking up at you he grinned. You knew that look, it was the look he always sent you just before he got the three of you into trouble. A look that you adored. “Y/N Y/L/N, would you do Stevie and I the honour of escorting us to dinner tonight?” 

Trying to hide a smile you nodded, “since you asked so politely, I can hardly say no.”

“Good, go and get ready.”

~~

“So, where are we going?” You asked. You were sitting with Steve in the back seat while Bucky drove. 

“We drove past this Italian restaurant on the way in. It looked nice,” Bucky replied, “it’s been around since before the war and it’s just down the road.” 

As if proving his point he pulled the car over then and parked in an empty spot. The restaurant was a quaint thing, family owned and locally sourced, the type of place that was common before the war. Well, common wasn’t the right word. Restaurants weren’t the most important things back then, the depression was only just coming to an end and you were always more concerned on how to feed you and the boys, not which restaurant to go to. But now, well now the restaurants could deliver right to your door if you wanted. 

The three of you were seated quickly. It was painfully obvious that the waiter knew who you all were. Throughout the meal, he made sure you were happy with the service and the food, more so than the other customers. 

“So, what did you do while we were away?” Bucky asked. 

“I started the process of getting my nurse license back.” 

“Shouldn’t you just have it?” Steve asked, “you got it.”

You pursed your lips, “yeah. It’s not that simple apparently. Sine the license is so old, and because I got in from a war school, I need to sit a few tests before I can have a modern one.” 

“How long will that take?” Bucky asked.

“A few weeks at least. I need to learn about modern practices before I can do it.”

“Well, you’re going to ace it,” Steve smiled

“I’m glad you think so if I do I’ll be coming on missions with you.”

They looked taken back. Like you had expected. They were so protective of you, worse now that they were super soldiers. Bucky especially, it was as if he had taken all the protectiveness he had of Steve before the war and placed it on you. Steve recovered first, nodding slowly, “um-why?”

“Field nurse. Tony sent me an email while you away about how they wanted someone on some of the cases. I have experience as a war nurse and as a field medic.”

“What is with you two and putting yourselves in danger?” Bucky muttered. “Is there any way to change your mind?”

You shook your head. 

“Well, then I guess it’s happening.”

“Only if I get my license.”

“You’ve been a nurse since you meet us. I’m sure you can handle it.”

“I’ll be the oldest practicing nurse.”

It took them a moment to think about what you said but when they got it they both laughed. “Does that make us the longest-serving soldiers?” Bucky asked after they finished laughing. 

“I guess,” you replied. The waiter arrived and took your order then, promising the food would be out shortly, you believed him, you wouldn’t be surprised if he stopped everyone else's order just so you got yours quicker. “So,” you continued once he was gone, “how was the mission?” 

“Using the new tech was interesting,” Bucky replied, “but it was basically the same as before the war.” 

“Really?”

Both of them nodded. 

You continued chatting about the mission, and how you had been while they were away. As much as they didn’t want you in danger, they had missed you while they were away, and the idea of having you with them on missions wasn’t too bad. 

The food came quickly, as promised, and it was better than anything you had since you woken up. Something about it reminded you of before the war. The boys obviously agreed. The conversation dried up and before long you had all finished your meals. The waiter, who you now assumed was just staring at you and waiting, came and took the plates as soon as you were done. 

“I think we need to come back here,” you said as Steve helped you into your coat. (You didn’t need help but they liked doing it, and you weren’t complaining.) 

“Agreed,” Bucky replied and the three of you headed out of the door. 

You and Steve were sitting in the back of the car again, his arm wrapped around your shoulders as you lent into him. The sun was setting now, casting a warm red glow over the city. It was getting colder as well, so being cuddled into Steve wasn’t that bad. You were staring out the window and you could feel Steve’s eyes on you. 

Looking up at him you smiled softly. Your eyes locked for a few moments before he lent down and pressed his lips to yours. Like always they were warm, softer than you would imagine. Thoughts flew out of your head as he pressed harder and you let out a little gasp when he ran his hand up and down your back. 

When you pulled back you stared at him in a bit of a daze. He looked down at you, in the same way, holding your cheek in his hand. 

He was going to lean back down when Bucky interrupted. “Save some for me, won't you?” 

Steve rolled his eyes and placed a small kiss on your lips before looking at Bucky. “You better hurry home then.” 

“Oh, what are we doing at home?” You asked him slyly. 

“I’m sure you will like,” he replied, winking at you.

~~

Yeah, you liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week ... we begin the angst! Anyone else excited?


	8. The sun had just risen over the horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day late, whoops.
> 
> Here it, and the angst has started...

“On your left,” Steve called as he ran past the man again, you and Bucky giggled at his annoyed expression.

As Steve ran around again you watched as the man looked behind him and speed up, “don’t you say it! Don’t you say it!” 

“On your left!” 

“Come on!” 

Bucky nudged your shoulder and grinned down at you when you looked over at him, “our Stevie is growing up, finally annoying people other than us.”

You laughed, “yeah, he learned from the best Buck.” 

It had been a ritual for the three of you, you would all go for an early morning run but by the time you were done they were just getting warmed up. You hardly found it fair, but hey, you weren’t a super soldier. Some days you would sit by yourself as the two of them ran laps, other days one of them would sit with you, and occasionally they would piggyback you (no matter how hard you protested). 

In the two years since waking up, you had all become costume to the majority of the new world. Sure, somethings were foreign but day to day life was normal and easy. 

Today, Bucky had opted to sit with you while Steve ran, with someone new today. Steve was lapping him easily, to the obvious annoyance of him. After another lap, the man collapsed against a tree close to you and Bucky. 

“Come on,” Steve said as he walked past you, heading to the man. Bucky helped you up and the two of you followed Steve. “Need a medic?”

He laughed, “I need a new set of lungs. Dude, you just ran like thirteen miles in thirty minutes.”

“I guess I got a late start.”

“Oh, really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap,” he paused for a moment. “Did you take it? I assume you just took it?”

You and Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle at Steve’s expense, the man smiled at the both of you, still standing behind and on either side of Steve. Steve ignored you, and replied “what unit you with?”

“Fifty-eighth, Pararescue. But now I’m working down at the VA. Sam Wilson.”

“Steve Rogers,” Steve replied, giving him a hand to stand, “Bucky Barnes and Y/N Y/L/N.”

Sam didn’t look very surprised, a few months after you and Bucky had been rescued Tony had introduced you to the world. New recruits for SHIELD, two super soldiers and a field medic. The news that all three of you were together had come out quickly after that and both boys had spent their time defending your life. 

“I kind of put that together. Must have freaked you all out, coming home after the whole defrosting thing.” 

“It took some getting used to,” Steve replied to which both you and Bucky nodded in response. “It’s good to meet you, Sam.”

Steve turned around and you were about to follow suit when Sam spoke up, “it’s your bed, right?”

“What’s that?” Steve turned back around.

“Your bed, it’s too soft. When I was over there I’d sleep on the ground and use rocks for pillows, like a caveman. Now I’m home, lying in my bed, and it’s like-”

“Lying on a marshmallow,” Bucky finished. “Feel like I’m going to sink right to the floor.”

Sam nodded, smiling. 

“How long?” Steve asked.

“Two tours. You must miss the good old days, huh?”

“Well, things aren’t so bad. Food a lot better, and-”

You cut him off, “we used to boil everything.”

“No polio is good,” Bucky added, his gaze flickering to Steve. “That was a problem.”

“Internet, so helpful. We’ve been reading that a lot, trying to catch up.”

Sam thought for a moment, nodding, “Marvin Gaye, 1972, ‘Trouble Man’ soundtrack. Everything you’ve missed jammed into one album.”

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the notebook. An exact replica of one Bucky had bought him when you were young. In it contained a list of things people had told you to look at. As Steve was writing, Bucky’s phone chimed, he looked down at it before showing you and Steve. 

“Alright, Sam, duty calls. Thanks for the run. If that’s what you wanna call running,” he shook Sam’s hand.

“Oh, that’s how it is?”

“Oh, that’s how it is.”

Sam laughed and nodded, Steve turned and you followed suit, not before Sam waved and nodded at you and Bucky. “Any time you wanna stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl in the front desk, just let me know,” Sam called after you.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Steve called back before the three of you got into Nat’s already awaiting car. Sam waved again and Nat drove away. “So,” Steve started from the front of the car, “what’s up?”

“Rumlow called me, told me to get you, we have a mission.”

“Who?” Bucky asked from beside you. 

She looked in the rearview mirror at you, “sorry, Y/N, just your boys for this one. In and out mission, should be back before the sun rises tomorrow.” 

You smiled at her, “I’m holding you to that.”

~~

“The target is a mobile satellite launch platform: The Lemurian Star. They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, ninety-three minutes ago,” Brock Rumlow said.

Steve, Bucky and Nat were standing in front of some more SHIELD agents, being briefed on the mission. Pirates had taken over an important ship, they needed to get them out while helping the hostages. 

“Any demands?” Steve asked. 

“A billion and a half.”

They continued going over the details of the mission. They were flying over the Atlantic sea currently and as much as they knew they had to work, they hated being so far away from you. Over the two years you had been together you had been, well together, all the time. You didn’t mind it, neither did the boys. It wasn’t a problem, it didn’t make their work fail or anything like that, you just didn’t like being apart. It was the war that had started the problem all those years ago. You had all spilt up and then all ‘died’. Staying together was much more comforting. 

“How many pirates?” Bucky asked.

“Twenty-five, to mercs, led by this guy. Georges Batroc.”

Everyone looked over the file Brock held up. Hopefully, Nat was right and they would be on their flight home very soon. It didn’t seem like a complicated mission, they had been on much harder ones, but they had learned not to judge something like this to quickly. 

 

“What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship? Alright, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you'll kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get 'em out. Let's move,” Steve commanded. 

“STRIKE, you heard the cap. Gear up,” Rumlow replied.

Steve held his wrist up to his mouth. “Secure channel seven.”

“Seven secure,” Nat replied, “did you do anything fun Saturday?” 

“All the guys from our barbershop quartet are dead, so… No, not really,” Bucky replied. 

Both Steve and Nat laughed at his reply. “You guys need more friends,” Nat said.

“We didn’t have any before, why get new ones now?” Bucky asked.

“That’s the most depressing thing I’ve heard all day.”

“He’s joking,” Steve replied, “obviously. We just don’t have time to find new friends. Plus, you can’t trust them.”

She hummed in agreement. 

“I think we can’t trust people for different reasons, Nat,” Bucy said causing her to laugh. 

“You could ask people from work, meet up with them. They’d say yes.”

“That’s why we don’t ask,” Steve replied. 

“Too shy or scared?”

Completely in sync, both Bucky and Steve jumped out of the plane while saying, “too busy!”

“Were they wearing a parashute?” A random agent asked.

“No, no they weren’t,” Brock replied with a smile.

~~

You were sitting in your living room, a random TV show on in the background, and you couldn’t help but worry. Which was stupid, because you had seen them in action, they were amazing. Normally, you didn’t worry this much when they went out alone. You were concerned about them, definitely, but you didn’t worry. 

Now you were worried. 

It was a feeling in your gut, you couldn’t help but think something was going wrong. But you had seen the case file, it was an easy mission, in and out just like Nat said. So worrying about them was a silly thing to do. Worrying about super soldiers was a silly thing to do in general. They would be home before tomorrow. 

Still, you sat there with dread pooling in your stomach. 

Something was going wrong. 

~~

“Well, this is awkward,” Nat said after Steve and Bucky burst through the doors and into the room she was in. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked.

“Backing up the hard drive. It’s a good habit to get into.”

“Rumlow needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?” Bucky asked. 

She didn’t reply so Steve looked at the computer she was working on. “You’re saving SHIELD intel.”

“Whatever I can get my hands on.”

“Our mission was to rescue hostages,” Bucky said, holding back from snapping.

Shaking her head, she replied “no. That’s your mission,” she pulled out the flash drive, “and you’ve done it beautifully,” she smiled at them as she placed the flash drive in her pocket. As soon as she done that, there was an explosion on the upper deck, rocking the entire boat. 

The three of them turned at sprinted up the stairs, rushing to get to the source. From what they could tell, there was nothing wrong. Until the second explosion, this time even bigger than before. It was as if something was being dropped on the deck but they couldn’t see anything out of place. 

“Get back to the jet,” Rumlow said over the radio. 

“What is that?” Steve replied. 

“Just get back to the jet.”

Steve motioned for them to follow him when all hell broke loose. 

~~

The sun had just risen over the horizon, you had been staring at it as it came up. Your eyes felt dry and you felt ever so dizzy. Probably because you hadn’t slept well the night before. It was hard going from having two men to cuddle with to none. 

You had finally gotten over the worry with a lot of tea and some trashy-TV that Steve and Bucky would tease you for. Sleep still didn’t come to you. Which didn’t present a huge problem in your mind, when they got home they would be tired, you could nap with them.

Once the sun had fully risen the door opened. You got up from the seat of the balcony and walked inside. Steve was standing there, covered in scratches and blood, his suit was ripped, his hair a mess, and his eyes bloodshot. Not a sight you wanted to see. 

“Steve?”

“Y/N,” he whispered and walked over to you, wrapping you in a hug.

“Where’s Bucky?”

He didn’t answer.

“Steve?”

“I don’t know.”

Pulling back you looked up at him, your eyes wide, “what do you mean?” 

“We were about to leave the ship, it had all gone right, and then there were all these explosions. We ran up to see what was happening, all these men just jumped out of invisible jets and started fighting us. It was just me, Bucky and Nat. Once they had all retreated we realized they had taken Bucky with them.” 

You felt the same utter panic that you had felt decades ago. The world darkened. Your Bucky was gone. It didn’t make any sense then and it didn’t make sense now. He was always there for you, for you and Steve. 

“We’ll find him, Y/N. Promise.”


	9. Issues

After Steve had returned home there had been none stop activity around the Avengers. They had been going over everything they had to try and find Bucky. You had been  _ useless.  _ You couldn’t help them in your search, all you could do was try and stay sane while they looked. It was like life was going faster than normal but was so slow you could barely get out of bed. 

As much as you wanted to help, you weren’t a spy of an agent, you still didn’t understand the 21st century and relied heavily on both boys for help. Trying to find Bucky was basically impossible for you, you didn’t know anything about the mission they were on, or who would want to take him or why. Nothing made sense anymore. 

You had already lost them before.

Last time you had lost them you had signed up for a scientific program that had no scientific data saying you’d even survive. It had worked out for the best, though, so you couldn’t help but think of finding another program to do until Bucky was found. 

God, you were so codependent on those boys. You were a nurse, a rational person, yet you got so hung up on them. Always had.

Steve wasn’t much better than you, he wasn’t sleeping or eating anymore no matter how many plates you shoved at him. He was constantly on a table or looking through an old file, or he would disappear for hours without telling you where he was going. 

It was one of those days, Steve had already left when you got up, a note on his pillow. ‘Be back by sundown ~ Steve xo’ you stared down at the note and sighed. Everything was wrong now. 

Deciding to do something a little productive you got out of bed, got dressed and went to the kitchen. Cooking was something you could do. Making sure everyone else was feed was something you could do. So you would do it. It was time to stop moping around feeling sorry for yourself, even if it was just a couple plates of toast. 

“Hey, Y/N, how are you?” Natasha asked when you walked in. 

“I’m fine.”

She looked at you and raised an eyebrow. “One of my ‘talents’ is reading people, and I don’t need that to see how messed up you are.”

“I’ve already lived through this, I’ve already had the pain of losing Bucky. It’s becoming too much to handle.”

“At least you have Steve.”

“Yeah,” you scoffed, “Steve.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows, “issues?”

“I’d be surprised if there weren’t, we’ve lost our boyfriend,” you sighed while getting out different ingredients. Multiple batches of muffins always helped. “No, there are no issues, it’s just that, uh, he’s so busy trying to find Bucky - which isn’t a bad thing, obviously - that I haven’t seen him when I just really need a hug. I’m just being a glass ballerina.”

“A what?”

You looked over at her, “what?”

“A glass ballerina?”

“Yeah.”

“We don’t really use that anymore, explain.”

With a sigh, you obliged, “someone who’s being over-emotional and wants more support than normal because of it.” 

“Okay. So you think you’re being a diva because you’ve lost your boyfriend? No offense, but I think you deserve to be a diva.”

“Steve’s out there finding Bucky and I’m here maxing muffins!” As if to prove your point you threw the spoon covered in batter down onto the bench with a huff, watching as batter splattered everywhere. You turned around and grabbed a cloth, furiously wiping down the bench with tears in your eyes. 

Bucky was  _ gone _ . He was gone and there was  _ nothing _ you could do to help. What could you offer to the  _ Avengers _ ? Aside from muffins and a band-aid if they got a scratch. 

“You’ve got everyone looking for him, they’ll find him.”

“He was trained to hide, that’s what they did in the wa-” you cut yourself off, ignoring the look Nat sent you as you froze. After a moment of thinking you looked up at her, “Steve told me that Bucky was kidnapped by Hydra and had the same treatment as he did, right?”

She nodded.

“So what if they want him back. We know that Hydra is still around, so they would want their  _ asset _ back, right?” 

“I think we need to call Steve.”

~~   


Steve walked through the halls, his hands shoved into his pockets, you and Bucky on his mind. 

  
He felt bad for leaving you alone, again, and he knew that you needed some support but he also knew you wouldn’t be okay until you knew Bucky was safe. He was the exact same. His entire life, protecting you and Bucky was his priority, even if he was a scrawny kid that usually needed saving himself. Hell, back before the war, you could have beaten someone up easier than he could have. 

Sam Wilson stood at a podium in front of a bunch of people, they were talking about something serious from the look on their faces. Steve stood in the doorway and waited silently until he had finished.

“Look who it is. The running man,” Sam said walking over.

“Caught the last few minutes. It’s pretty intense.”

“Yeah, brother, we all got the same problems. Guilt, regret.”

Steve nodded, “you lose someone?”

“My wingman, Riley. Flying a night mission. Standard PJ rescue op, nothing we hadn’t done a thousand times before, til RPG knock Riley’s dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do. It’s like I was up there just to watch.”

“I’m sorry.”

“After that, I had a really hard time finding a reason for being over there, you know?” 

Bucky falling out of the train flashed in Steve’s mind. “But you’re happy now, back in the world?”

“Hey, the number of people giving me orders is down to about zero. So, hell yeah. You thinking about getting out?”

“No. I don’t know. To be honest, I don’t know what I would do with myself if I did.”

“Ultimate fighting?” Sam asked causing Steve to laugh. “It’s just a great idea off the top of my head. But seriously, you could do whatever you wanted to do. What makes you happy?”

He sighed, “Bucky and Y/N, one of which is missing and the other I’ve abandoned.”

“I’m sure you haven’t abandoned her. I’m sure she understands.”

“Yeah - she will. Still doesn’t make it feel right.”

“And Bucky?”

“We have no idea where he is or why. I don’t -” his phone started ringing, cutting him off, he held up a finger to Sam with an apologetic look and answered it. “Hello?”

Natasha's voice came through, “Y/N thought of something. She thinks Hydra might have taken Bucky. Getting back their asset and all that.”

“That makes a lot of sense, where would they take him?”

“We’re working on it.”

Steve closed the phone but continued staring at it. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a white card, “if you need some help.”

“Thank you,” Steve said taking the card and running out.

~~   


“You’re a genius,” Steve declared. He pulled you into his arms and crushed you against his chest, almost to tight, but still perfect. “A genius.”

You laughed into his chest, “hardly. We don’t even know if it’s true.”

“Makes the most sense, doesn’t it?” Tony asked, walking in with Nat hot on his heels. A tablet in both their hands. “Once they found out that he was still alive they would want him back. They put time and effort into him all those years ago, and now it’s paying off.” 

“Where would they bring him?” You asked, “if we’re right.”

Tony nodded, thinking, “hydra is in America, we know that. So they would take him to a base here.”

“He was designed as my anti,” Steve supplied. “A super soldier vs a super soldier.”

“So, what? They’re going to brainwash him so that he will kill you? Finish off what they started during the war,” you continued. “Super soldier vs super soldier.”

Nodding, Steve frowned, “it seems that way.”

“How do we get him back?”

“With a lot of punching probably. But we need to find out where he is first, then create the plan of attack,” Steve answered you, gripping your hand tightly. “We’ll find out where he is.”

“He’d be in New York,” Natasha said. “Close to Steve, SHIELD and Y/N.” 

Steve looked at her, “why Y/N?”

“If you want to control someone you take the one they love. They could easily convince him that Y/N was his girlfriend and Steve took her, people are a lot more willing to hurt others if they think they’re loved one is in danger.” 

The two of you looked at each, “well that is even worse,” Steve said. 

Her face remained neutral, “they might not. Don’t think about things that could happen, think about what we know.”

“What do we know?” Tony asked. 

“He was taken two weeks ago,” Steve said, “on a boat in the middle of the ocean. His GPS was deactivated instantly and his phone was left on the jet. He could be anywhere in the world now. It would make sense if he was close but Hydra is in almost every country, bases hidden across the world.”

“So,” you sighed, “he could be anywhere and we don’t know where.”

Natasha nodded, “yeah. A standard mission, Y/N, and we always get those done. We have to look at this objectively. Pretend Bucky is just a random person we’ve been told to find.”

“I’ve gotten as many cameras from New York and airports around the world to send me stills, see if I can see Bucky,” Tony said. “Hopefully that can narrow it down.”

You stared down at your hands, they were shaking, you watched as they shook and you couldn’t control them. They kept talking, mentioning ways to find him but you ended up tuning them out. Bucky was on your mind, like always, and you were trying to think of how to help but you  _ couldn’t _ . Your mind wasn’t helping. All you could think of were different moments you had spent with Bucky.

The two of you taking a walk in the park, all three of you trying new flavours of ice cream, Bucky swinging your arm as you walked down the road, him giving you a piggyback and racing Steve around. As more thoughts flooded your brain, something kept coming back. 

“The man!” You interrupted Steve.

“Pardon?” Steve asked.

“Bucky and I talked about it a few weeks ago, there was this man in a suit wherever we went when you weren’t with us. It was the same guy, constantly.” 

“You were being stalked and you didn’t think to tell me?” 

You waved him off, “we didn’t think we were being stalked. I thought I was going crazy and Bucky thought it was some sort of weird coincidence.” 

“Can you describe him?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” you nodded. As you described him in as best detail you could he typed away on the tablet. Short blonde hair styled back, around the same height as Bucky (ugly in your opinion but you kept that to yourself). Tony was able to pull up three photos of people and you pointed at the man that followed you. 

“Okay, we can track him,” Tony said and started typing again. 

Steve rubbed your back as they all continued talking, discussing strategies. You were half-listening to them but had also retreated into your own mind. Guilt was flowing through you, if you had just talked to Steve this might not have talked. If you had told him about the man then Bucky could be with you. As if knowing what you were thinking, Steve pulled you into his side. 

“We got a hit,” Tony announced. “He entered a bank vault in the city two weeks ago with another Hydra agent and a man in between them.”

“Is it Bucky?”

Tony turned the tablet around and showed you the screen. His face was down, you couldn’t see him, but you could recognize him anywhere. You let out a sigh of relief at the same time as Steve.

“The agents have been seen coming and going but he never left. He’s most likely still there.”

Steve looked down at you and smiled, “let’s get out Bucky back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long wait but it has arrived!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	10. Better than anything else

“What do you mean I can’t go with you?”

“I mean that you are going to stay here until we get back.”

“I will sneak into a car, Steve, you know I will.”

“No, you won’t. Because this is a direct order, Y/N, you’re staying here.”

Your mouth hung open at his words and you started pacing in front of him. “An order?” You repeated, anger lacing your voice as you stared at your boyfriend. In all the time together in the Avengers, he had never given you an order off the field, hell it hardly happened on the field. 

“Yes,” he replied. At least he had the decency to look guilty as he said it.

“You can’t do that!”

“I’m sorry, Y/N, but you’re not coming. You’re not an agent and I can’t risk losing you.”

Anger was flowing through you. You stopped pacing and stood in front of him, chest to chest, scowling up at him. He was right, of course, he was, but it still didn’t mean you agreed. You weren’t an agent but you did have nearly the same amount of time in the field as him. “Last time you went out alone I lost one of you, I’m not letting you out again.”

“And if we're right - about Bucky going to be used to take me down - they’d kill you to get to me, Y/N, you need to stay safe.”

“I’m safer with you!” 

He shook his head.

“What if he’s injured and needs help? I need to be there.”

“We will have another medic with us.”

“So you trust a random medic over me?” 

Steve looked hurt at your fight, he really did, but it didn’t stop you from being angry and fighting with him. You weren’t going to back down on this one. You were going to get Bucky back with the others. “Darling, please be reasonable here.”

“No, you’re not letting me go!”

“I’m trying to keep you safe.”

Desperate tears started falling, your mind was racing through all the possibilities. They all ended with someone else knocking on the door and telling you that both boys had died. “I can’t sit and wait to find out what’s happening. I can’t do that! You can’t make me do that, not again.”

“I know it’s not an ideal situation but-”

“You don’t know anything about sitting at home and waiting to find out if the people you love with all your heart are dead.”

He froze, his mouth open, before pulling you into his arms. Your head tucked into his shoulder as you cried. Cried for Bucky, and your relationship, cried because of the idea that they didn’t return, or one of them didn’t. You just cried as Steve held you tightly against his chest and rocked you both slowly. 

“Please just trust me,” you whispered. 

“I swear between you and Bucky, I’m going to be put in an early grave.”

You laughed lightly at the words Bucky would always say when the two of you were acting up and smiled at your victory. He was going to let you go.

He sighed and let you go so that you were an arm's length away from him. “Fine. You can come, but you have to promise me something.”

“Of course.”

“You have to listen to me, and do whatever I say. Once we have Buck and we’re back safe you can yell at me or whatever, but not in there. You need to trust me.”

“I will. Promise.”

A knock sounded at the door and Natasha walked in, her face grim. “I have some news. Here,” she handed Steve a package no bigger than a book. “Nick Fury left this for you.”

“Any news on Bucky?” You asked as Steve started opening the package. Natasha frowned slightly and shook her head. You had figured out where he was last night, an abandoned bank vault on the edge of town, but they had told you that surveillance was a big part of getting him back so they weren’t going to get him until tomorrow morning. 

“What is it?” Steve asked when he opened it. He pulled out a flash drive with a confused look on his face. “Why would Nick Fury leave this with me?”

“I don’t know. All I know is it’s important.”

“Plug it in,” you replied. “Find out.”

Natasha shook her head, “no. It’s probably tracked. Whatever’s on there is important and we need to keep it out of the wrong hands. Let me help.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed, “where should we go then?”

“A computer store or something, a mall would be best.”

Steve looked down at you, “and I’m assuming you’re coming.”

“You already said yes, no take-backs.”

“Fine, then you have to do what I say when I say starting now.”

“Fine.”

“You two are weird,” Natasha interjected. “Let’s go.”

The two of you followed her to her car and let her decide where to go. A short while later you were all standing around a display computer in a Mac store. “The drive has a level 6 homing program, so as soon as we boot up SHIELD will know exactly where we are.”

“How much time do we have?” Steve asked. 

“Uh… about nine minutes from-” she placed the drive on the computer. “Now. Fury was right about that ship, somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands.”

“Can you override it?” You asked.

She typed on the computer before answering, “the person who developed this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly. I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from.”

As she was typing a store employee walked over, “can I help you guys with anything?”

“Oh no. I’m just looking at honeymoon destinations for my friends.”

Steve put his arm around your shoulder awkwardly, “right! We’re getting married.”

“Congratulations. Where are you thinking about going?”

“New Jersey,” you replied with a smile.

He nodded looking at Steve, “I have the exact same glasses.”

“Wow, you two are practically twins,” Natasha said.

“Yeah, I wish. Specimen,” he waved his hand in front of Steve before clearing his throat. “Uh, if you guys need anything, I’m Aaron.”

“Thank you,” Steve replied. Aaron walked away, Steve’s gazed followed and spotted two men, two agents, walking outside. “You said nine minutes. Come on.”

She shook her head, “relax. Got it,” Steve and you looked over her shoulder at where the signal was coming from. “You know it?” 

“I used to, let’s go,” Steve muttered. The three of you walked out of the store and towards the exit. Two more agents started walking towards you and you knew there were more behind. “Standard tac-team. Two behind, two across, two coming straight at us. If they make us I’ll engage, you hut the south escalator to the metro.”

“Shut up and put your arm around Y/N. Laugh.”

Steve obliged, wrapping his arm around your shoulder again. He pulled your head down slightly so they couldn’t see you and the three of you ducked your heads in mock laughter, the two agents didn’t even look at you twice as they walked past. You were able to get out of the mall without being seen and where driving out of the city only minutes later. 

~~

“Rogers, Steve. Born, 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984. Y/L/N, Y/N. Born, 1919.”

The three of you were standing in an empty bunker, a camera scanning over you. The coordinates had led you here, to the base where Steve first trained. After a bit of digging you had ended up in a bunker surrounded by outdated computer technology which started talking.

“It’s some kind of recording,” Natasha said.

“I am not a recording,” it replied making your eyes go wide. “I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945 but I am,” the computer screen in front of you turned on to show a man’s face. 

“Do you know this thing?” Natasha asked.

Steve nodded, “Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He’s been dead for years.”

“First correction, I am Swiss,” the computer said. “Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain.”

“How did you get here?” You asked, slightly disturbed at the notion this computer was a person.

“Invented.”

Natasha continued, “it was Operation Paperclip after World War 2. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value.”

“They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own.”

“Hydra died with the Red Skull,” Steve argued. 

“Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.”

“Prove it,” Steve replied. 

The screen started flashing with old news footage, Steve, the Red Skull, different programs. It was hard to keep up with what was on screen. Zola started speaking, “HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed.”

“That’s impossible. SHIELD would have stopped you,” Natasha said.

“Accidents will happen,” Zola replied and more news and files came up. Howard and Maria Stark’s car crash, Fury’s death. “HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum.”

Steve glared at the screen before he suddenly smashed it in anger. A new screen opened up beside you, Zola’s face taking up the entire screen. “As I was saying-”

“What’s on the drive?” Steve asked, interrupting him.

“Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm.”

“What does it do?” You asked.

Zola’s gaze flickered over to you causing Steve to tense beside you. “Ah, Miss Y/L/N, it’s so nice to see you out and about. I heard that you had woken up. You see, I helped Mr. Stark figure out some technical difficulties on your experiment. I’m glad it worked out. I’m sure this is all very confusing, for you and the other one, Mr. Barnes is it? After all, you were just regular soldiers and nurses and now look at you. Talking to a computer.”

“Answer the question,” was your reply. It sounded a lot stronger in your head. 

“The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it.”

A sound echoed around the room, all three of you turned to see the doors sliding close, it had been a trap. Steve threw his shield to try and keep them open but it was too late and they closed with a clang. 

“Steve, we got a bogey. Short-range ballistic. 30 seconds tops.”

“Who fired it?” Steve asked, wincing when you gripped onto his hand in fear. Not in pain, you doubted you could ever actually hurt them but in sadness. You weren’t you used to this side of the field and while he could never say you weren’t brave, being a medic and being on the frontlines where two very different things.

“SHIELD.”

Zola laughed, “I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain. Admit it, it’s better this way. We’re both of us… out of time.”

Steve looked around the room as he spoke trying to figure out what to do before noticing an opening in the ground. Natasha had the same idea and leaped into it while Steve pulled you with him. His shield was big enough to cover all three of you when the bomb hit. The building collapsed around you but Steve was able to pull you and Nat out of the opening just as the agents began to arrive. 

~~ 

After the strike Steve led you both to Sam Wilson’s house, promising he was a good guy and he could help. You trusted Steve with your life so you didn’t argue and Nat seemed to trust his instincts. 

It was strange being in the suburbs after so long of being in the city. Steve knocked on the door and the three of you waited, covered in dust and rubble. “Hey man,” Steve said once the door had opened, “I’m sorry about this but we need a place to lay low. Everyone we know is trying to kill us.”

Sam looked shocked for a fleeting moment before stepping aside and saying “not everyone.” He led you into a spare bedroom and bathroom, telling you to shower and get cleaned up before talking. 

Natasha went first, finishing much faster than you could ever hope of being. Steve and you both went to the bathroom afterward. “Are you okay?” Steve asked over the noise of the shower. He was sitting on the toilet while you showered, trying to get the dust out of your hair.

“Yeah, why?”

“Nat told me about the little -uh- talk you had the other day.”

“My little freakout?”

He sighed and replied, “yeah. That. I want to apologize, I shouldn’t have left you like that all the time. I was being selfish, I didn’t want to face you because then I would have to face what I did, what I let happen again. I-”

“Steven Grant Rogers, shut up.”

“What?”

“I never blamed you, and I hope you never blamed yourself. Bucky was taken and you’ve done everything in your power to get him back. I think I’d rather have you looking for him than looking after me.”

“I love you.”

You smiled under the water, “I love you too.”

After you and Steve had both had a shower (you felt much better for it, being covered in dust wasn’t fun) Sam took you into the kitchen and handed you a plate of toast each. You had only met him once, Steve twice, and he was being amazing. You liked him, and you could Steve did as well.

“So, SHIELD is Hydra?” You confirmed. 

“Seems that way,” Steve replied. 

You looked down at your hands, “does that mean they have Bucky?”

“Maybe. Could be different divisions, but it’s a possibility,” Steve nodded. 

“So, the question is: who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?” Nat asked.

“Pierce,” Steve replied.

“Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world,” Nat supplied. 

Steve frowned, “but he’s not working alone, Zola’s algorithm was on the Lemurian Star.”

“Jasper Sitwell,” Nat said.

“What do we do?” You asked. 

“We get Bucky back, then we take down Hydra,” Steve replied.

Nat pursed her lips. “Getting Bucky should be second.”

“Why?” You asked. 

“No point saving him if SHIELD is after you. You’d be dead before you left the vault.” 

“We get Bucky back and then we take down Hydra. Bucky first.”

She sighed but didn’t argue, “so how do three of the most wanted people in Washington sneak into a bank vault?

“You don’t,” Sam replied and dropped a file in front of Steve. 

“What’s this?” Steve asked.

“Call it a resume.”

Nat picked up the file and flicked through it. “Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you?” She turned to Steve, “you didn’t say he was a para-rescue.”

“Is this Riley?” Steve asked looking at the photo.

Sam nodded.

“I heard they couldn’t use choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use, a stealth chute?” Natasha asked. 

“No, these,” Sam replied and gave Steve another file. 

Steve looked at them and said, “I thought you were a pilot.”

“I never said, pilot.”

“I can’t ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason.”

Sam laughed, “dude, Captain America needs my help. There’s no better reason to get back in.”

“Where can we get our hands on one of these?” Steve asked after a brief moment of silence. 

“The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall.”

You and Steve looked over at Nat who shrugged, “should be easy.”

~~

“Don’t shoot anyone you know,” Steve said as he handed you a gun. “Try not to shoot anyone, let us do that.”

“I’m not a baby.”

He smiled at you, leaning over he kissed your forehead, “you’re my baby.”

“You’re as cheesy as Bucky.”

“Who d’you think taught me?”

You laughed as you placed the gun in the holster on your hip. “Don’t shoot anyone I know, try not to shoot anyone.”

“Perfect. Stay behind me at all times and don’t try to help Buck until it’s clear, got it?”

“Yup got it.”

“And please just be safe.”

“Ditto.”

The two of you were sitting in the back of a truck, Sam, and Nat up front ready to help you get back Bucky. There were two guards outside the vault and at least four inside, they didn’t think it would be a problem and you were beyond caring. You just wanted this to be over and to be home with Bucky. 

Sam pulled up a block away and the four of you got out. Nat had lent you a uniform to wear (you felt badass but you wouldn’t tell anyone that) and Steve had given you a gun. “Ready to roll?” He asked once everyone was out.

“When am I not?” Nat asked and the four of you started the walk to the bank. 

There were two guards in front, both with large guns across their chests and smaller ones on their thighs. Steve and Nat went around the back to try and take them out while you and Sam stayed back. 

“I thought you were a nurse,” Sam commented. 

“I am.”

“Yet you’re here.”

You looked up at him and shrugged, “I made Steve bring me. I couldn’t let him do it alone.”

“Right, ‘cause he’s your boyfriend too.”

“Yeah.”

“Isn’t that strange, having two boyfriends?” Sam asked before backtracking “sorry, that was weird. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s fine,” you replied with a laugh. “You’d be surprised at how many people ask that. The answer is that it’s completely normal, none of us have ever known any different.”

He nodded and was going to reply when Steve motioned for you to follow them. Sam and Nat both walked on one side of them but Steve pulled you behind him, shielding you. It looked like any old bank, just empty. The three of you walked into the vault, easily taking out two more guards inside. 

“They should work on their security,” Nat commented. 

There were two vaults in the bank, both sealed. It was anyone’s guess as to which one it was. You all stopped walking for a moment as Steve assessed the situation. Finally, he pointed at the one on the left and started walking again. 

Nat was able to override the security code and open the door. They, however, were wrong about how many guards were in the building. Four came from inside the vault and seven more came from behind. You were outnumbered three to one.

You pulled the gun out of its holster and Steve readied his shield to start fighting. You could fight, Steve had taught some things he knew recently and Bucky had taught you basic self-defense back before the war. Shooting wasn’t a problem, you weren’t as good as Bucky but you usually hit the mark. That, however, was when you had time to line up the shot and they weren’t moving towards you with intent to kill. 

Very quickly you, and the others realised they were targeting you. Not trying to kill, but take. Sam shot someone who had tried to pin your arms behind you and Steve threw his shield at someone else who tried to get you on the ground.

It was terrifying. 

Amazingly you shot one of them in the shoulder and he stopped coming up you but then two more jumped you. One took your gun and threw it away while the other pinned your arms to your sides and pulled you into the vault. Bucky was in there, gagged and tied to a chair with weird metal machines surrounding him but he didn’t seem too injured. 

You were sat in a chair but not tied up. Bucky started struggling when he saw you but couldn’t do anything to help. One of the guards stood beside you with a gun to your head. 

“You’re very calm,” he commented. 

“My boyfriend’s gonna save me real soon.”

“That one?” He asked and pointed at Bucky just as there was an explosion outside and the door fell over, revealing Steve standing there.

“No, that one.”

He was shot dead quickly and you were out of your chair beside Bucky in a flash, trying to figure out the straps on his chair. Steve gently pushed you aside and ripped the straps off, pulling Bucky up and into a hug which you were pulled into as well. 

The three of you stayed like that for a long time. Holding onto each other as tightly as you could. 

“I thought I lost you again,” Steve muttered.

“Nah,” Bucky replied finally pulling away and cupping both of your faces in his hands. “You can’t get rid of me that easy.”

“Thank God,” you said. 

Bucky smiled at you and kissed your forehead softly. “I love you both so much.”

“Love you too,” both you and Steve replied. 

“I want to go home.”

You shook your head, “hospital.”

“No way, I’m going home and my favourite little nurse can patch me up.”

Knowing full well he should be going to a hospital you sighed and nodded, “let’s go home.”

“That sounds great,” Bucky replied. “Better than anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your girl saw Infinity War and came home to write this as a pick me up
> 
> It's nearly 4,000 words which is an achievement for me.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	11. So what are we going to do, Cap?

“All right, what do you see?” Steve asked through the headset. You were sitting next to him, Bucky on a nearby roof and the others scattered throughout the street of Lagos. 

“Standard beat cops,” Wanda replied, “standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street. It’s a good target.” 

Steve looked around again before handing you a packet of sugar for your tea. “There’s an ATM in the south corner, which means...”

“Cameras,” Wanda finished. 

“Both cross streets are one way,” Bucky chimed in. 

“So compromised escape routes,” you replied. 

“Means our guy doesn’t care about being seen, he isn’t afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?” Steve asked. 

You all turned, as discreetly as you could, to look at where he had pointed out. “Yeah,” Wanda said, “the red one? It’s cute.”

“It’s also bulletproof, which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody.”

“Probably us,” Bucky said. 

“You know I can move things with my mind, right?” Wanda asked. 

“Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature,” Natasha answered. 

Sam’s voice came over the radio from where ever he was perched, “anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid?”

“No, not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?” 

Shaking his head Steve spoke, “eyes on the target, folks. This is the best lead we’ve had on Rumlow in six months. I don’t want to lose.” 

“If he sees us coming that won’t be a problem. He kinds of hates us,” Sam replied. 

A truck came racing down the road beside you and Steve with no care for anyone else on the road. “See that garbage truck, Sam? Tag it,” Steve commanded. 

“The truck is loaded for max weight,” Sam said a few moments later, “and the driver’s armed.”

“It’s a battering ram,” Bucky said. 

“Go now,” Steve commanded.

“What?” Wanda replied.

Steve pulled you up from your seat, “he’s not hitting the police. Sam, follow the truck. Wanda, Bucky, with me. Nat, take Y/N and meet us there.” 

The Institute for infectious diseases wasn’t far away from the cafe, and Nat was an extremely fast motorbike driver meaning the two of you arrived shortly after the others. It was already a battle zone though. Sam was firing at soldiers, protecting Wanda who was working her magic to get a whole load of green gas from inside the building. Knowing your boys, they were most likely in the (probably dangerous) gas trying to get to Rumlow.

It had become a personal vendetta for the both of them. After Bucky got back it had become their mission to take down Hydra within SHIELD. The mission had started in WW2 and they were dead set on finishing it. It had been a year since they had started, and they hadn’t let up so far. They had, however, trained you to a level that they were happy to have you in the field with them. You weren’t an agent, but you were an Avenger. 

“Rumlow has a biological weapon,” Bucky said over the radio. 

“On it,” Nat replied and the two of you followed to the truck in the parking lot. You were able to take down one of the soldiers, as was Nat before she was yanked by her collar on top of the car. You went to get on top as well but she shook her head just as he dropped her into the car. 

He jumped off the car on the other side to you and pulled out a grenade launcher, aiming it at Bucky who had appeared on a balcony. Natasha was blasted out of the car, hurt but alive, as you got behind him. Kicking your leg out to kick his shin you were able to unbalance him enough to get in a hit on his neck, he spun around and, using the grenade launcher, hit you across the head. 

The ground hit you after that, you were lying on your back looking up at the sky. It seemed as if it was moving around. Your mind felt foggy and you couldn’t remember anything. Then there was something trickling down your face and the taste of blood in your mouth. 

You could hear Bucky in the distance, and then a loud explosion but everything had gone so blurry, and your ears were ringing. 

“Y/N’s down, hit over the head,” came over the headset and then someone was touching your cheek, it was Nat, that you could make out. 

“What?” Steve all but shouted.

“She’s okay, she’ll be okay.”

There was another explosion, Steve swearing in the headset and then a whole lot of people running around you. You blinked slowly, once, twice and then on the third blink, your eyes didn’t open. 

~~

You were sat in between Bucky and Steve in the Avengers compound, everyone was there and staring at Secretary Ross. Bucky’s leg was bouncing up and down under the table and even though Steve looked calm, you could tell he was panicking. Everyone was. 

“The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives… but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some… who would prefer the word ‘vigilantes’.”

“And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?” Nat asked.

“How about dangerous? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind? New York,” he clicked a remote in his hand and the TV behind him turned on, footage of New York flashed on the screen. A Chitauri, Hulk climbing a building, Steve throwing his shield and hitting a building. “Washington DC,” Steve and Bucky fighting Hydra agents, one of the three ships from Project Insight falling into the Potomac and causing a wave to crash over citizens. “Sokovia,” videos of terrified citizens running and buildings falling. “Lagos,” a burning building and people being taken out, a little girl crying. 

You flinched at the last image, Steve rubbed your shoulder. “That’s enough,” he said. 

“For the past four years,” Ross said after turning off the screen, “you’ve operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That’s an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution,” he placed a thick book on the table, which was passed to Rhodey. “The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries, it states that the Avengers will be under the supervision of the UN, only if they need you.”

“The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place,” Steve replied. “I feel we’ve done that.”

“Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?” They made eye contact before Ross continued, “compromise.That’s how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground.” 

Tony and Steve looked at each. Ross watched them before saying, “talk it over.”

“And if we come to a decision you don’t like?” Bucky asked.

“You retire,” Ross replied and walked out. Leaving you all sitting at the table. 

Bucky was the first to stand, running his hand through his hair forcefully and pacing back and forth before walking into the living room area. Everyone followed suit and soon you found yourself sitting next to Steve on the love seat while Bucky stood behind you. 

The room was tense, very tense, and it was clear that everyone had different opinions on the matter before anyone even spoke. Tony was lying on the sofa with his hand over his face, Sam and Rhodey standing to one side. 

“We put ourselves on the line 70 years ago, fight for the world, and this is the future we’re protecting,” Bucky grumbled. Both you and Steve reached up and grabbed one of his hands in each of yours. 

“Things change,” Rhodey said. 

“I know,” Bucky replied, “and not always for the better.”

Sam frowned, “we should fight it, there’s no need for it.”

“There is,” Rhodey said. 

“Says who?” Sam asked.

“Secretary Ross, who has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have.” 

Not looking convinced Sam continued arguing, “so let’s say we agree to this thing. How long is it going to be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?”

“117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you’re just like, ‘no, that’s cool. We got it’.”

“How long are going to play both sides?” 

Vision sat up straighter, “I have an equation.”

“Oh this will clear it up,” Sam muttered. 

“In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate.”

“Are you saying it’s our fault?” Steve asked. 

“I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict breeds catastrophe. Oversight - Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand.”

Rhodey nodded, “boom.”

“Tony, you’re being very quiet,” Nat said. 

“It’s because he’s already made up his mind,” you replied. 

“Boy,” he said getting up, “don’t you know me so well,” he walked over to the kitchen, poured himself a coffee and then flipped his phone so a hologram came out. “Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where Sokovia. There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundaryless, we're no better than the bad guys.”

Steve shook his head, you watched as his hand tightened around Bucky’s, “if someone dies on your watch you don’t give up.” 

“Who said we’re giving up?” Tony asked. 

“We are if we’re not taking responsibility for our actions,” Bucky said. 

“This document just shifts the blame,” Steve finished. 

Shaking his head, Rhodey said “I’m sorry but that’s dangerously arrogant. This is the UN we’re talking about. It’s not SHIELD or Hydra.”

“No,” you agreed, “but it is run by people with agendas and agendas change.”

“When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands I shut it down.”

“Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. We may not be perfect but the safest hands are still our own.”

“If we don’t do this now, it’s gonna be done to us later. That’s the fact and it won’t be pretty.”

Steve stood from the love seat, pulling you up with him. He dropped the accords on the table and with your’s and Bucky’s hands in his walked out of the room. Both men were angry and trying to hide it. 

The three of you arrived in your room and you sat on the bed. Bucky was pacing and Steve was standing by the door, his gaze flickering from Bucky to you. “So I take it we’re not signing,” you said. 

“You can do whatever you want,” Steve replied. 

“It doesn’t really affect me, I’m not an enhanced individual. This is about you two.” 

“I don’t like the idea of having no say, that’s what it was like in the army and we all ended up dying,” Bucky said. “It doesn’t sit well with me.”

With a small smile, you said, “I didn’t actually die.” 

“Shut up, you know what I mean,” Bucky said and rolled his eyes. 

“I know what you mean, and I’m going to do what you two do,” you replied. “This is about you two.”

Bucky stopped pacing and sat beside you. “Honestly, what did we do to deserve you?” 

“You must have been amazing in your past life,” you joked. “So, what are you going to do?” 

Steve pursed his lips and stared out the window. “I don’t want to sign that document. I don’t want to retire and I don’t want to become a criminal.”

“Let’s run away to New Zealand then,” you suggested. “Why not?” 

“Captain America: The New Zealand Man,” Bucky said under his breath. 

“An interesting idea,” Steve said, “but no.”

“So what are we going to do, Cap?” You asked again.

He continued staring out the window. “What do you suggest?”

“Retiring sounds pretty good, we are nearing our 100’s. But - I know you wouldn’t be okay with it. So, why don’t we try to alter the document? Make it so you have more control.” 

They looked concerned at your idea, obviously not liking it very much. 

“We can at least go to Vienna for the signing,” you continued. “See what’s happening.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed after a tense moment of silence. “We go and we see what’s happening.” 

You smiled, “cool, I’ve always wanted to go to Vienna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update :)
> 
> I've changed my mind on how many chapters are left so that's why it's been changed to the ?, I will be figuring it out all soon!
> 
> Let me know if you liked it :)


	12. I love you so much

You were sticking your tongue out at Bucky, immature? Yes. Did you care? No. 

In the background, you could hear Steve laughing at you and Bucky and your ridiculously over the top fight on what to have for dinner. They were so stressed over the upcoming meeting that you suggested dinner out in Vienna.

The hearing was tomorrow and they were going to petition for fewer restrictions in agreement to sign, the majority of the Avengers had agreed. Tony was still for just signing, even though he said that he wouldn’t mind the changes, as were Nat, Vision, and Rhodey. Everyone was just trying to keep the peace on the team but it was extremely tense at the moment. 

“Careful Doll,” Bucky teased, “don’t want to get in trouble for that.”

Again, you stuck your tongue out at him. Steve started laughing even harder and you could Bucky trying to control his own. You winked at him, “let’s go to dinner.”

“I still want room service. It’s a night for staying in and -”

“We’re going out. Come on,” you interrupted and dragged him towards the door. 

“Looks like we’re going out, Stevie,” Bucky said sarcastically and the three of you left the hotel room. You walked for a few moments before finding a small restaurant and going there for your dinner. 

Steve handed you a glass of water, “so, you ready for tomorrow?”

“Can we not talk about tomorrow?” You asked, “let’s talk about something happy.”

Bucky nodded, “I had the craziest dream last night, we went on this awesome holiday to an island. It was this fancy resort thing. Plus, we all had a ring on our finger.”

“You dreamt we got married?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, it was so good. We should get married.”

“Moving a little fast there,” you replied. 

Both of them looked at you with fake annoyance written across their faces. “We’ve known each other for nearly 100 years,” Steve replied. “We’re the slowest moving couple there is.” 

“I think it’s sweet,” you replied, “waiting.”

“I think we’ve waited enough. Let’s get married,” Bucky said.

You smiled to yourself. If you were going to marry anyone it would be these two. “I love you so much,” Bucky said, “both of you.”

“I love you too,” You replied at the same time as Steve did. 

Bucky looked over at Steve, they had a silent conversation before turning back to you. They were smiling, happy smiles that looked a little too mischievous for your liking. Steve reached into his pocket and produced a small black velvet box. “We’re not kidding,” he said and slid it over to you.

“We can get down on one knee if you want,” Bucky said.

“Please don’t,” your hand was shaking as you picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous ring, a silver band with three princess cut diamonds in the center. Tears gathered in your eyes and your breathing hitched. “Oh, my.”

“Do you like it?” Steve asked, “we got the one with three, well, you know why.”

Nodding quickly you let out a small laugh. “It’s amazing.”

“So, what do you say?” Bucky asked.

“You’re actually asking me?”

“We’ve waited 100 years,” he repeated. “I think it’s time.”

You picked the ring up out of the box and slid it onto your finger before looking up at the both of them. “Yes, 100 times yes.”

The food was brought over the three of you were mainly silent as you ate it, just enjoying each other’s presence. No one talked about the upcoming hearing, or work, or the sad reality that you couldn’t actually get married to two people right now. It was just a happy moment spent relaxing.

Then you went back to the hotel.

Steve figured out something was wrong as soon as you got to your floor, and you and Bucky figured it out when you saw your hallway. Your door was at the end of the hall and it was wide open, clothes and belongings scattered down the hall. 

They were your things, your dresses, and pants and jewelry laying everywhere. You covered your mouth with your hands, the unfamiliar feeling of the ring was a welcomed shock, Steve was on his phone instantly and Bucky had jogged down to scout the room. 

“Tony will be here in ten,” Steve said and pulled you towards the room. The two of you picked up the items scattered around as you went and you couldn’t help but think that the items were mainly yours. Steve seemed to agree if his concerned looks directed at you wear anything to go off. 

Bucky reappeared and helped you pick up the remaining items. Inside was even worse, every hotel dish, all the paperwork, all the clothes, everything in the room had been thrown about completely. You were holding back tears at this point, who had done this? And why?

“Nothing was taken,” Bucky said. 

“Are you sure? Not even the papers?” Steve asked.

You made your way to the bedroom and started hanging up the clothes again. Tony came a few minutes later, as did the others from what you could tell. You didn’t leave the bedroom, still hanging up clothes and remaking the bed. 

Inside you were panicking. There were a hundred possible reasons someone would try to sneak in. Hydra, someone to find out about the accords, a crazed fan. There had been close calls before, but no one had actually succeeded in breaking in. You couldn’t believe it was just a robbery, they had targeted your suite and they hadn’t taken anything. 

A necklace Bucky and Steve had given you after a year of living in the future was still in the box on the floor. It was damn near priceless, covered in diamonds and absolutely beautiful. If someone had broken into rob you, it would be gone. 

Someone trying to hurt Bucky or Steve made more sense. Perhaps they took photos of the documents. Or a million other things. The thought of someone hurting them freaked you out even more and tears gathered in your eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Wanda asked. You turned, wiping at your eyes, to see her and Nat standing in the doorway. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Do they know what happened yet?” 

Nat nodded, “working theory is that it was about the documents you guys had. The mess would be a distraction.

Sighing, you hung up the last item. You looked in the closet and noticed two extra hangers, this wouldn’t be cause for alarm normal but you had used up all the hangers when you had first put away the clothes. “Are there more clothes out there?”

“No, why?” Wanda asked. 

“I’m missing something, I’m going to go find them.” 

You walked out of the bedroom to see Tony, Sam and the boys talking around the table. They all stopped and looked at you when you walked in. 

“Did you find any more clothes?” 

“No, all the clothes were put in the bedroom.”

“Two things have been taken.”

Tony frowned, “what?”

“Nothing of mine, it was Bucky’s coat and a top.”

“Why would someone take Bucky’s clothes?” Steve asked. 

Natasha’s phone beeped and she looked down, gasping before turning on the TV and flicking to the news channel. On the screen was a building that had collapsed, smoke pouring out of broken windows. Fire trucks and ambulances littered around the outside of the building and people were being led away by first responders. The image changed to a lady sitting behind a desk in a newsroom. “Shocking images of the bombing at the UN council meeting today. The UN had assembled to discuss the Sokovia Accords, an act to control the Avengers. The meeting was the first step to start the accords and was drawing to a close when a bomb was detonated inside. We have received word that James Barnes, a member of the Avengers, is the suspect,” a video played of a man walking into a parking lot. You could see the resemblance but it was obviously not Bucky. 

All of the Avengers turned to look at Bucky, who was staring at the screen in confusion and shock. “It wasn’t me,” was he all said.

“He was with us all evening,” Steve said. “No way was it him.”

“Besides, why would Bucky want to bomb the UN?” You asked. 

Tony frowned, “no offense, but were with you him all day? For an alibi.”

The three of you looked down at your hand, the ring still sitting there. “Yeah. We were,” Steve replied. 

“Wait - back up, you're engaged?” Sam asked when he noticed the ring. 

“About time,” Nat said grabbing your hand and bringing it up to examine. “Nice ring.”

Wanda smiled at you, “it’s so pretty. Congratulations.” 

“Thanks,” you replied. “Probably waited a bit too long.”

Bucky and Steve both scoffed but didn’t say anything. The Steve spoke up, changing the subject again, “who would want to frame Bucky?” 

“Someone who doesn’t like him?” You asked. “Or doesn’t like you, Stevie?”

“They must really hate me,” Bucky muttered. “Blowing up the UN is a pretty big deal.”

You could feel the anger coming off him, anger mixed with anxiety and confusion. Steve and you both moved at the same time, moved so you were standing on either side of him. Shoulders pressed against each other. 

“Look, we know it wasn’t you,” Tony said looking down at his phone. “But everyone is coming for you, I’d leave now.”

“Leave?” You asked.

“Leave,” Tony nodded. “They’re going to be here any moment. Just Bucky, all three of you, whatever. Just, go.”

Steve nodded at him, grabbed your’s and Bucky’s hands and the three of you walked out of the building towards your car. 

You were trying to stay calm, you didn’t want to worry the boys even more than they were. So you tried to keep the panicking to a minimum. It felt like your chest was about to collapse. Perhaps Vision was right, conflict seemed to follow you everywhere. It had been since the day Steve was taken to the lab, the day Bucky had been kidnapped by Hydra for the first time, the day Peggy Carter came to your office. It hadn’t gone away since. 

Bucky was sitting in the back with you while Steve drove away from the city. “If we’re going to clear Buck’s name we need to figure out who did it.”

“Do you have any ideas?” You asked, voice shaking. 

“No. It could be anyone,” Bucky said. 

“You haven’t done anything to make someone angry,” you said. “You’re an Avenger.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m an Avenger. So what if it’s an attack on all of us.”

Steve frowned, “what?”

“If the UN thinks an enhanced person blew them up they’re going to be even harsher on us in the accords. What if it’s someone who wants the Avengers gone, not just me.”

“Why go after you?” Steve asked.

“They could be the same size, so the picture looked more like him. Or maybe Bucky did something to piss him off as an Avenger,” you replied yawning. You were so tired, your eyes hurt to open but you wanted to stay awake, figure it out. 

He looked at you in the rearview mirror, “go to sleep, Y/N.”

“What?”

“You’re about to pass out. Go to sleep. We’ll wake you if anything happens.”

You wanted to fight him, but you were so tired, so you nodded and rested your head on Bucky’s shoulder and fell asleep to the movement of his breathing.

~~

“I swear to god Bucky Barnes I am going to throw this spoon at you,” you growled out to the smirking Bucky. “Leave me alone.”

“I’m bored.”

“Not my problem.”

“Yes it is, Steve put us both on house arrest, so you have to entertain me.”

“This is your problem, you entertain me.” 

He winked at you and rolled your eyes at him. The two of you were about to go crazy. It had been a week since Steve had rented a week-by-week apartment and he hadn’t let you or Bucky out since. ‘It’s safer this way’ he had said, ‘just trust me’. Steve had gone on to get help from different people, Nat, Sam, Sharon Carter, and was apparently close to stopping all this. Bucky was complaining that he was missing out on the action while you just wanted this all to be over. 

You continued stirring the pot of soup on the stove, your eyes going to your engagement ring with a smile. When this was over you were going to get married to them, laws be damned. 

“What are you thinking about?” Bucky asked. 

“The wedding.”

“Oh, are you going to wear white?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re hardly a virgin.”

Spoon in hand you turned around to throw it but stopped when you saw the smiling Bucky in front of you. “You suck,” you muttered. 

He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your head. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, I just-” you were interrupted by the door opening. Bucky pushed you behind him and got ready to attack when Steve walked in.

“Jesus, Rogers, announce yourself.” 

“Sorry,” he replied and kissed both of your foreheads. “We have a lead.”

Bucky straightened up, “who?”

“His name is Zemo, his family was in Sokovia. He used to be special forces, and we have him in Vienna at the time of the bombing. Nat is finding out where he is now.”

“What do we do?” You asked, “and don’t you dare say ‘you’re staying here’ because I’m not.” 

Steve sighed, “I wasn’t going to say that-” Bucky coughed, making it sound like liar and Steve ignored it. “-The next move is to find him, we take him down.”

“Wait, are we going to kill him?” You asked. 

“No, I don’t think that’s the best way to go,” Steve replied. “It would be better to bring him in so he can confess to the UN,” his phone rang, loud and shrill across the room. Nat’s name flashed on the screen and Steve was quick to answer. You and Bucky were silent as he listened to her talking. Shutting off the phone he picked up the bag he had just dropped, “we’re going now.”

The two of you nodded and went to grab your own gear before following Steve out to the car. The coordinates were punched in and you were on your way to the location. It wasn’t actually that far from where you had been staying. It was out of the way, an abandoned factory that looked like it hadn’t seen a person in decades. 

Vines covered all the walls, windows were boarded up with rotted planks of wood and trash littered the grounds surrounding it. “This is where a cartoon villain works,” you commented as Bucky helped you out off the car.

A groan echoed through the area, and then a piece of weatherboard from a neighboring, also abandoned, building fell down. “Yeah, this isn’t a nice place,” Bucky agreed. 

Steve handed you a handgun and a thigh holster, both of which were put on, while Bucky checked his machine gun again and Steve took off his shield. “Stay beside me,” he commanded.

Inside was worse than the outside. It was nearly pitch black, you couldn’t see a thing and by the way, both boys stopped walking meant they needed a moment to adjust as well. It smelt as well, like dampness and years old rubbish. There was nothing nice about the building. You were on Steve’s left and slightly behind Bucky when you walked in, your normal pattern. 

Staying with them was easier said than done. As soon as you walked into the building you were yanked away from the boys, a gun to your head, and pulled into the shadows. 

“Let her go,” Steve shouted out, trying to locate you and the man holding you. 

“Left!” You shouted out, watching as they both turned to face you. They still couldn’t see you though. The building was so dark.

A hand was smacked against your mouth and the gun shoved harder into your temple. “Shut it,” he whispered against your head. He was stronger than you, and he had a gun, and you couldn’t reach your gun with the way he had twisted your arm. He kept you walking as well, around the edges of the building, your back pressed against the wall. He was smart, any small sound echoed around so much it couldn’t be traced back to where you were. 

“Zemo, let her go,” Bucky growled out. His voice was so deep, borderline scary but also turned you on ever so slightly. 

The man, Zemo, didn’t reply. 

“She hasn’t done anything,” Steve called. 

You felt him tense, and then he yelled out, “yes! She’s as much at fault as you. As the Avengers.”

“You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?” Bucky asked, “to what? To kill us?”

“I thought of nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you.”

“You’re Sokovian, is this what his about?” Steve asked. 

He shook against you, “Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I’m here because I made a promise.” 

“You lost someone?” Steve said. 

“I lost everyone,” he replied, his hand slipped from your mouth. “And so will you.”

“People won’t bleed enough to fulfill your idea of vengeance,” you said. 

“I don’t care, you’ll bleed enough.” 

Figuring now was as good as time as any to fight back, you ducked your head away from him and kicked him in the leg, he staggered back slightly, firing the gun randomly, his arms were flailing around and he ended up kicking you in the knee. Steve and Bucky were there in an instant, Steve disarming Zemo while Bucky pushed you behind him. 

“No, we won’t,” Steve muttered. “You’re going to jail and we’re going to be fine.”

“You lost,” Bucky replied. 

Zemo chuckled in Steve’s hold and looked directly at you. “Did I?” 

It was only then did you look down at your side, it had been sore since he started firing the gun but you assumed he had just lashed out and hit you. You had been wrong. Blood was spreading throughout your side, coming out of a bullet hole. Your black top was clinging to your skin. Your legs shook for a moment before you collapsed, Bucky catching onto you and helping you stand. Watching through bleary eyes you saw Steve hit Zemo across the head and him going down unceremoniously. Then Steve was hovering over you, you could see both of their eyes, and that was all that you wanted to see at that moment. 

The ring on your finger felt heavy all of a sudden as if it was reminding you that it was there, that they were there, that they were always there.  

You could feel the blood leaving your body now, feel the injury but couldn’t feel the pain. 

“I love you so much,” you whispered.

“That’s pretty stupid of you,” Bucky replied.

“I’d do it all over again.”

“You’re talking like you’re about to die,” Steve said. “Which isn’t happening.” 

Letting out a small laugh, you winced, and then said, “when have we let death stop us?”

“Stay awake, doll,” Bucky commanded. Your eyes were so heavy. “Stay awake for us.” 

There were sirens now, in the distance but they were coming closer, hopefully, one was an ambulance. Steve and Bucky were still staring down at you, you could still feel their ring, it was such a beautiful ring. Bucky and Steve were crying now, and for the life of you, you couldn’t think why they would be. You didn’t know why you were lying on the floor, or why your side hurt. All you knew was that they were above you, your boys.

~~

_ “I don’t want to go,” you said softly as you walked towards a bright light. There were people in the light, your family, and friends from before the war. _

_ “It’s going to be fine,” a voice in your head replied. Strangely, it sounded like a mix of Steve and Bucky. _

_ “I don’t want to.” _

_ “I know, but you’re going to love it.” _

_ Two little boys ran up to you, they couldn’t have been older than six and you would recognize them anywhere. Bucky and Steve. It was the day you had first meet them, your first day of school. _

_ “What’s wrong?” Little Bucky asked. _

_ “I don’t want to go,” you replied.  _

_ “It’ll be fun,” little Steve said. “Do you want to come with us?” _

_ Suddenly, the light was looking good. Bucky and Steve each grabbed a hand and started showing you off to the people waiting on the other side. You didn’t want to go back now, you were happy to stay with the boys in the bright light. _

_ “There’s no conflict here,” little Steve said randomly.  _

_ “No fighting, no war,” little Bucky agreed.  _

_ It was such an inviting scene, and you wanted to so badly. You were about to agree, about to go with Steve and Bucky when there was a loud noise behind you. You turned around and saw - well yourself, lying on a hospital bed. Flowers surrounded you, a nurse was at the end of the bed and Steve and Bucky were on either side of your head.  _

_ Steve, the big one, was holding your hand and stroking the ring on it while Bucky was twirling your hair around. They looked terrible like they hadn’t slept in weeks, and it made you feel awful.  _

_ “I can’t,” you replied to the little boys. “I need to get back.” _

_ They sighed, exactly the same as their older counterparts, but nodded. You watched them take each other's hands and walk into the light before the room went dark. The light disappearing with them.  _

~~

The utter relief on their faces was unlike anything you had ever seen before. 

With one word you had made them jump up, shock and happiness radiating out of them. They didn’t even have time to speak before a nurse was there and shooing them away. 

As she checked over you, you watched them standing in the corner. Steve had his arm wrapped around Bucky and they hadn’t taken their eyes off you since you had woken up and said ‘hi’.

“She’s going to be fine,” the nurse said. “I’ll bring the doctor in here now,” she left as soon as she finished talking. Once she was gone they were both at your side again, holding your hands. 

“You guys grew up great,” you muttered. Your voice was slurred slightly but you got the message across. 

“What?” Steve asked.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“I think she’s still high,” Bucky said.

You shook your head, “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” they both replied. Bucky smiled at you, “you’re an idiot for getting shot though.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Only one chapter left!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this one!


	13. Through the Years

“You look like crap,” Bucky said when you and Steve walked into your apartment. 

“Thanks,” you muttered in reply.

Steve just rolled his eyes and flopped down beside Bucky, lifting his arms up for you to sit in his lap. The two of you had just returned home from a mission, nothing serious, but you hadn’t slept in a while. Bucky rested his head on your shoulder and handed Steve an opened envelope. 

“What’s this?” Steve asked.

“It’s from the courts,” Bucky replied. 

You gasped and sat up in Steve’s lap. The three of you had been trying desperately to change the law so you could all get married since you had woken up after being shot nearly a year ago. So far it had been a no go, but the grin on Bucky’s face said otherwise.

The envelope was ripped open again and you and Steve read over the contents. It was only a page long so you didn’t take long to finish reading it. 

Approved. 

Steve jumped up, bringing you with him, and spun you around in the air before kissing you passionately. Bucky was there when Steve finished, leaning in to kiss you before leaning up to kiss Steve. 

“We’re getting married!” You cheered.

~~

“I think I’m about to pass out,” you whispered to Nat and Wanda. 

“Calm down,” Tony smiled at you, “you’ve been waiting for this for what - seven decades?”

You nodded, smoothing down the white skirt you were wearing, “yeah. Yeah, they told me they were going to marry me when we were like nine or ten.”

“Really?” Wanda asked.

“They did, they decided to do rock-paper-scissors to figure out who got to actually marry me when we were teenagers.”

“Who won?” Nat asked. 

“Uh- Steve I think.”

Tony laughed and looped his arm through yours. The image of when you asked him to walk you down the isle flashed in your mind, he had been so happy, so touched. Your father was long dead, you hadn’t seen him since before you went to war, and Tony was the closest thing to a father for you. 

Clint and Bruce stood to the side discussing something, ready to walk Nat and Wanda down before you. Sam would be standing up beside Steve and Bucky and turns out, Thor could legally marry you. He got officiated when Vikings ruled. 

You could feel yourself shaking, and it only got worse when the others left you alone with Tony, ready to walk out. 

He looked down and smiled, “you ready?” 

“100 times yes.”

~~

Breathing. 

Apparently, you no longer knew how to do that. 

Nat was trying to coach you through the minor panic attack. You had faced countless missions, fought hundreds of people, treated double that. You had been shot and nearly died, and had lived through Bucky and Steve dying and being kidnapped. You had even gotten married, after years of legal battles and fighting, but this was too much. This was about to tip you over the edge. 

The bathroom felt like it was collapsing in on you, and you could hardly hear what Nat and Wanda were saying to you now. Your mind was racing, going a hundred miles a minute as you thought about what was happening. 

Beeping broke through your internal panic, you blinked heavily and stood up from the floor where you had been sitting. Nat and Wanda stood back and let you move silently to the benchtop where the test sat. 

Breathing was still an issue. 

Sitting there, clear as day, was a positive test. Three of them, actually. Three positive tests. 

“Oh my god,” you muttered, “I’m going to be a mom.”

~~

“This cabin is so pretty,” you whispered when you walked in, “wow!”

“It is,” Steve agreed. He put your bags down on the bench and followed you as you continued walking about. 

“You’re so pretty,” Bucky called out. 

“You’re so cheesy,” you replied. 

The three of you had come up here for the week, the kids were with Tony and Pepper, your phones were turned off and you were here to relax, to completely and utterly relax. The cabin had one bedroom, one spa pool and amazing views over New York. 

Steve and Bucky had organised the entire trip behind your back, to celebrate your 100 year anniversary, 100 years ago this week you had started school. 100 years ago you had met them and become best friends. 

The three of you had been through a lot over the years, that much was true, but you wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

Bucky came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, and then Steve did the same to Bucky. You felt so loved, so content being in their arms, it was the safest you ever felt and the happiest as well. It was just the best.

“Dear god, I love you so much,” Steve muttered. “Both of you so much.”

You lent your head back on Bucky’s shoulder as he spoke. “And I love the both of you.

Smiling, you stretched to kiss both their cheeks. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done!!!
> 
> Crazy! A huge thank you to everyone who read/commented and left kudos. 
> 
> I'd like to know if you would want me to write more Stucky x Reader fics?? I have a few in my mind but I want to know if you would read them.
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
